I love you
by SheeganShipper
Summary: Keegan Allen always loved Shay Mitchell. It has been hard for him to handle since she has a bf. But what he doesn't know is that he and Shay will have a lot of moments set for them in the future. And who knows Shay might like him as well. With treegan friendship!
1. I love her

**All of this is not true ! This all came from mine imagination none of these are true!**

**This is the first ever fan fiction that I wrote. So no hate haha. A sheegan fan fiction:D Oh bdw I update quickly:)**

2 years ago Keegan Allen fell in love with the beautiful Shay Mitchell. He met her on set of Pretty Little Liars and they've been really close ever since! One of the closest relationship from the whole PLL cast.

**Keegan's P.O.V **

I was currently walking on set with Troian Bellisario. Troian knew all my secrets including my crush on Shannon. We heard some giggles and laughter behind us and both turned around to see Shannon and Jon kissing. Jon was Shay's bf who have been together for like forever. Unfortunately for me. I couldn't watch them anymore and went straight up to my dressing room where Troian followed me. When I reached my dressing room I immediately laid on my couch with my head starring at the ceiling trying not to cry. You'll probably think I'm a cry baby or over reacting but I really loved Shannon. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door, it was Troian.

**Troian's P.O.V**

When I entered the dressing room I saw his eyes tearing up. I hate seeing him like this, he was all torn up.

"Keegan?" I said

No answer.

"Keegan talk to me please"

After some moments he finally said something.

"I love her." He said in a soft voice trying not to cry.

"I know you do." I told him "but you can't keep going like this, you need to forget her"

"I can't, we see each other every day, and everyday I fall in love with her even more, we hang out everyday. I can't forget her." He explained.

I let out a sigh knowing that he was right. Suddenly we heard the speakers going off. It was Marlene speaking. "Shay Mitchell and Lindsey Shaw to hair & make up, as soon as possible."

I saw Keegan let out a sad groan when he heard her name. He really loved this woman but can't do anything about it.

** Shay's P.O.V**

Me and Jon where in a heated make out session when I heard my name from the speakers. Jon let out a huge groan; I kissed him good bye and left. I passed to Keegan's dressing room, his door was open and I saw Troian in the room. I went in.

"Hey" I said in a cheerful voice.

"Hello Mitchell" said Troian.

"Hi" Keegan said in a soft voice. I knew something was up.

"You ok Keegs?" I said worriedly.

"Everything is fine, just tired" he said and forced a smile.

I knew he was lying, I knew him for almost 3 years now, I think I know when he is lying or not. I decided to let it go since I didn't have much time.

"OK than. You can always tell me anything tough Keegs. You know that right?" I said to him

"Of course I know Shannon" He said and let out a grin.

I loved it when he called me Shannon, He was the only one that kept calling me that and I love it. I waved good bye and left. I saw Lindsey ready for the Paily scene. They where all waiting for me.

"Sorry I'm late" I said to the make up guru.

"It's ok Shay just sit down and let's get you ready."

One of the make up woman said. When I was ready me and Lindsey made our way to the scene we were filming. I was still worried about Keegan tough. I knew that he told Troian what's wrong but didn't tell me. It kind of hurt. But I Ignored it.

"OK! Finally you're here! Ok Shay I want you to stay right over here and Lindsey go opposite Shay…Ok there we go! And... ACTION." Marlene said.

** - End of chapter 1 -**


	2. I love it when I hang out with you

Keegan's P.O.V

When Shannon left and went to do her scene Troian stayed for like 10 minutes and than went to catch up with Lucy. Now I was in my dressing room alone. I got up and went to check the schedule for the day. It seems that I'm done. So I decided to leave. I went to find Marlene. I found her talking Shay. God she's beautiful. I thought to my self.

"Hello ladies" I said smiling

"Hellooo" They both said

"Hey Mar, I was checking the schedule and saw that I was done for the day, would you mind if I leave?" I told her

"Yes, of course. Don't forget you have work tomorrow as well" Marlene said.

I thanked her hugged Shay and Marlene good bye and left. I grabbed my things went on my motorcycle and was headed to my apartment. When I opened the door to my apartment I was greeted by Minin my cat. It seemed he was hungry. So I fed him. I gave him all the canned food than I grabbed my laptop and went to my room. I laid on my bed with the laptop on top of me. I opened twitter and thought of writing a tweet. So I did.

**Keegan Allen ** KeeganAllen

Still hoping that the woman I love loves me back.

That's what I tweeted.

I was getting a little hungry so went in the kitchen to make some cup noodles. When the noodles were cooked I hoped on bed and decided to watch a movie. So I decided to watch the one and only 'Bad Teacher'. When I was in the middle of the movie my phone went off. I immediately started smiling and couldn't stop. It was Shannon.

"Hello Shannon" I said responding to the phone.

"Hey Keegs" I heard from the other end.

"You OK?" I asked.

"Yeah listen, would you mind if I come to your place and do something, I just finished work and I'm already bored and still didn't arrive to my apartment?" She said.

"Of course you can" I said smiling even more

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Ill be there in 5" She said as she hung up.

I had put my phone on the counter next to the bed and immediately started jumping up and down on the bed like I was a 5 year old. When I stopped jumping I looked around and saw that the whole apartment was a mess! I knew Shay wouldn't mind, I have seen her apartment and it was messy like mine but I wanted to impress her so I started to clean the whole apartment as fast as I can.

**Shay's P.O.V**

I had called Keegan asking if I can go to his place for a while, today after work was finished I had nothing to do and thought it was best if I spent sometime with Keegan. I love hanging around with Keegan. I feel different around him; I can act myself with him knowing that I don't need to impress anyone. I hopped in my car and started the engine and was on my way to Keegan's. After 5 minutes I was there and rang the door bell. It didn't even take half a minute that the door flew open and Keegan let me inside his kitchen. He leaned on the counter and I sat down on one of the chair beside the kitchen table. Opposite each other.

"So are you ok?" Keegan asked me.

"Yeah I'm good. You?" I asked.

"Yup I was surprised you called" Keegan said smiling at me.

"I'm not bothering you right? If you had to be somewhere just tell me and Ill leave don't worry" I said worriedly.

"Shannon stop worrying. I like it when you're here or when I'm hanging out with you" He said smiling even more.

"Me too." I said grinning at him. "So what are we going to do?" I asked him

"I don't know. Want to play a board game or something? I have monopoly." He said.

"Yeah" I said happily.

Monopoly wasn't just a board game for me and Keegan. It was the first game we ever played together.

"Just one minute" I said as I grabbed my phone from my pocket and Keegan came next to me.

"Ok do your best pedo face" I told him as I lifted the camera in front of us.

We posed for the camera doing the pedo face. I uploaded it on instagram and said 'Hanging out with keeoone for the rest of the day, #sheegan.' I could see Keegan smiling and made me smile.

**Keegan's P.O.V**

I loved it that she trended sheegan. I can see she loves that couple name as much as I do.

"OK I'll get the game find a place where we can play it." I told her.

"Yes sir." Was her reply.

I went to my room to grab it from under my bed. When I got back I saw Shay in the living room lying on the floor using her phone. She looked so peace full and beautiful.

"Back"

"Welcome back " she said.

We laid the game on the floor and started playing. When we where 30 minutes in the game Shay already had 8 places bought and 2 houses! I only had 5 places and no houses. I made my move and landed on one of her places. I had to pay her.

"Pay up" she said in a mocking British accent.

I made the puppy dog face at her so maybe I wouldn't need to pay her.

"Oh no. That puppy dog face is not going to work on me" was her reply.

"Worth a shot" I told her and gave her the money.

"You're so bad at this game." She told me giggling.

I ended up loosing the game. And Shay ended up laughing and smiling. I was glad I lost, it made her laugh more and I just loved her laugh.

"Hey Shannon are you hungry or thirsty?" I asked her

"A little thirsty"

"Want to make some smoothes?" I asked smiling.

"YES!" was her answer making me laugh.

We went to the kitchen and got all the ingredients we needed. I only had one blander so we had to go on turns. I went first putting the ingredients I wanted; Mango slices, peach yogurt, vanilla frozen yogurt, frozen peach slices and a banana. I turned it on but forgot to put the lid on!

The ingredients where all flying around the room leaving me and Shay screaming. I tried to turn it off but when I pressed the button it wouldn't stop. I saw Shay unplugging the blender and it stopped leaving me and Shay covered in food. We both ended up laughing our heads off.

"You're such a dumbass Keegan! Look what you done to the place!" Shay said laughing almost crying.

I laughed with her. But all the laughing stopped when Shay's phone went off. She went to reach it and sighed when she saw who it was. I was confused but she told me it's Jon before answering. I turned my back to the kitchen giving Shay my back and I rolled my eyes.

"Hello?" she said

I could hear what he was saying. He sounded angry

" Where are you?" He said

"At Keegs why?"

"Stop hanging out with him! And come to your apartment ill be waiting so we can continue what we left off." And than he hung up.

I turned around and saw Shay let out a huge sigh.

"Sorry Keegan I have to go. My boyfriend is a fucking pain in the ass" she told me.

I laughed a little. While she cleaner her self a little from the food.

"Wait do you need help cleaning all this up?" She asked.

"Its ok Shannon, Ill talk to you tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah" she said smiling "Bye keegs" She gave me a hug and I hugged her back more tightly wishing the moment never ends. Eventually it did and she left.

I let out a huge sigh as she left. I started cleaning the mess I did. When I was ready I hopped in the shower leaving me in thoughts of the day. When I was done and wore my Pj's. I laid down on the bed my face starring at the ceiling. I finally said to my self "Fuck Jon. Shannon deserves someone better than that jerk. She would be more happy with me more than she would ever be with that pain in the ass." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Shay's P.O.V**

I had just left Keegan's place and was headed to my apartment. I felt really guilty and sad. I was really enjoying my self and Keegan's and we were having a lot of fun. Until Jon called. It's not that I like him, in fact I do, but sometimes he can be a pain in the ass and I know that he hates Keegan which bothers me a lot. I finally got there, I stepped inside, went in the elevator and saw Jon waiting in front of my apartment door.

"Hey babe" Jon said

"Hey" I said as I opened the door and led him inside.

He than turned around as I closed the door. When I turned he pushed me my by the door and started kissing me. I kissed back.

"What happened to you? He asked as he looked down my body.

"Me and Keegan were doing smoothies and he accidentally forgot to put the lid on before turning the blander on and food started flying" I said giggling.

"Dumbass" Jon said softly.

I pretended not to hear him.

"So why where you at Keegan's today?" He asked while kissing my neck.

"I was bored so I went at his house" I tried to explain as much as I could.

"You where bored? Really? Can't you just call me when you're bored?" He said

"Yeah but Keegan is my friend as well"

He stopped kissing me and stared at me.

"Well I don't like him."

"It's not my problem" I said back as I pushed away and went in the kitchen.

"Come on Shay!" he yelled.

"Look I had a long day and I still need to shower so I think you should leave. Ill call you tomorrow."

"Fine whatever" He said as he opened the door went out and slammed it shut. Leaving a noise.

I sighed. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. When I was done I had put a tank top and bottoms; hopped on bed and slept.


	3. I miss you

**Keegan's P.O.V**

At 4:30 I was awoken by the sound of the alarm. I sighed. I hate waking up so early. But I had to. I got up picked the clothes for the day and changed. I than went to the bathroom. When I was ready I fed Minin and than got my keys and jacket and left.

**Shay P.O.V**

I was awoken by my mobile. It was Jon.

"Hello?" I said tiredly.

"Hey Shay, can we talk before you leave for work today?" He asked from the other line.

"Uhh… OK just come by now or Ill be late."

"Ok I'm coming now." He said as he hung up.

After he hung up I went to pick my clothes. When I picked them I went to the bathroom and changed. Exactly when was done I heard the door bell ring. I opened the door to see Jon.

"Hey can we talk?" He asked.

"Yeah sure" I said confused.

"Listen… I was thinking about last night. And we can't go on like this. Keegan is ruining our relationship. You need to stop hanging out with him or me and you are over"

Before I could speak he left the house leaving me confused. I really liked Jon. I decided to go what Jon said and see how it will work for me, If it didn't than it's the end of us. I knew this is going to be hard since I really loved hanging out with Keegan and I really loved him as a friend well I think just a friends…When I was ready I left my apartment and went to work.

**Keegan's P.O.V**

I had been on set for 30 minutes now. I was the first to arrive and was waiting for my friends to start coming. Especially Shay. I smiled when I saw Shay coming trough the door.

"Hey Shannon" I said

"Hi" she told me

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, look I need to go bye." She said as she hurried away from me.

What the hell. I thought to myself. I just stood there starring. I think I stayed there for like 5 minutes until Troian came.

"Hello? Earth to Keegan".

"Whoah what? Oh hi Troi" I said sadly.

"Keegan? What's wrong?".

"I think I blew it with Shannon." I said.

"What? How?" she said confused.

"I don't know. Yesterday she came to my house and we played monopoly and than we made smoothies but instead the smootie ended up on the floor and walls. Than Jon called her saying he will be waiting for her and than she left and than…"

"Whoah Keegan calm down. Breathe! What happened about you blowing it up with Shay"

"I don't know, today when she came I said hello as usual and she made short talk and tried to run off." I explained. "I think she was trying to ignore me".

"Ohh…" She said sadly. You did nothing wrong OK. Just calm down. Look Ill go talk to her and find out for my self ok?"

"Thank you Troi" I said.

**Troin's P.O.V **

What the hell is wrong with Shay! I thought to my self. I saw Shay's dressing room slightly opened. And I knocked.

"Who is it?" I heard Shay say.

"It me Troian" I responded

"OK come in"

I walked in and saw her on the couch. She looked kind of sad.

"You OK?" I asked

She just forced a smile.

"Shay? What's wrong?"

"Jon." Was all she said.

"What about Jon?"

"H-he came by this morning."

"Oh My God. Did he break up with you?"

" . He told me to stop hanging out with Keegan. Or we break up." She explained.

"Ohh…" I said.

**Keegan's P.O.V**

I was currently walking to my dressing room when I heard someone calling me.

"EY KEEGAN!" An angry guy yelled.

I turned around.

It was Jon. I rolled my eyes where he couldn't see me.

"Ohh hi Jon. Shay is in her dressing room" I said as I tried to turn around to go away.

"I'm not here to talk to Shay. I'm here to talk to you" He said.

"Uhh OK…"

"Can we go to your dressing room?"

"O-ok" I responded.

I knew what ever he was going to talk to me about it's going to be about Shay. So I was kind worried. I opened my dressing room and led him inside. I closed the door and waited for him to talk.

"Listen I'm not going to stay long, I just want to tell you this."

"Ok"

"Stay the hell away from Shay. You got that?" Jon said at me angrily.

"What why?"

"You know why Allen, if I see you talking to her or even starring at her I swear to God ill rip your heart out. Got that?"

I just nodded as he left the room. At that moment I was really angry. I started throwing away everything I saw in front of my eyes leaving me in the middle of the room. On my knees crying my eyes out. Suddenly the door opened. It was Tyler. Me and Tyler were pretty close, I never told him about my love for Shay but besides that we told each other everything.

"Dude what the hell?!" He asked in shock.

I didn't respond.

"Keegan?"

Still I didn't respond. Thank God I saw Troian coming.

"Hey Tyler can me and Keegan have some time alone please?" She asked him.

"Wait just tell me what happened?" Asked a concerned Tyler.

"Look I have no idea OK? But ill tell you what I know later OK? I really need to speak to Keegan, just keep what you saw to your self for now please?" Troian said.

"O-ok" he said as he left.

Troian came in.

"Keegan?" Troian said softly.

"Yeah" I said

"What happened?"

"Jon happened"

"Huh?"

"Jon came here. He was threatening me to stop talking to Shannon not even stare at her."

"What?!" she said as she came and sat on the floor beside me.

"Yeah"

"Keegan I'm so sorry this happened." Troian said

"Its not your fault Troi. Jon is a jerk and Shannon needs to realize that before it's too late"

Troian hugged me as I tried to hold back my tears. That's it. Sheegan is over. I now can't talk to the woman I love because of that asshole.

**-1 month later- **

**Tyler's P.O.V**

It was break time at work. Keegan had told me everything between him and Shay. I can't believe Jon did that. Troian and I where the only people who knew about the Sheegan situation. Even tough I think that some of the cast realized that they haven't been talking any more. I saw Keegan using his phone on his chair which says 'Toby Cavanaugh'. Beside him was sitting Shay who was also on the phone sitting on a chair which say 'Emily Fields' Me and Troian set the chairs besides each other before they came, that way they would be forced to sit next to each other. We did this to see what they would do. I could see that the two of them were having a hard time not talking or even starring at each other at that moment.

**Shay's P.O.V**

I hate this. I hate this so much. I never knew I could miss someone this much. I miss him. I miss him a lot. I should just break up with Jon. I can't keep going like this. I miss Keegan. A lot. And I can see that Keegan is upset about this too.

**Keegan's P.O.V **

God I miss her laugh. I miss her Canadian accent. I miss her smell. I miss her eyes just starring at me. I miss her. Watching her as she sits next to me hurts. I can smell her perfume from here. It smells so good. I went on twitter and typed 'sheegan' on my phone a lot of tweets came up and made me hurt even more.

**ZikoShay ** Zikosayshi

I miss #Sheegan. :(

**Jessica** Jessiieee

What the fudge happened to #Sheegan!?

**ButtahBenzoo ** SayHiToMe

shaymitch KeeganAllen we miss #Sheegan

I couldn't bare reading anymore and just turned of the phone. I stared at Shay. I tried to look away but couldn't. Come one its not like Jon is going to watch my every move! I turned around and saw Tyler starring at us and I went next to him

"Still didn't talk to you?" He asked

"Yeah nothing." I said as I left the room.

I went to my dressing room and laid on the coach facing the ceiling. After some time I heard a soft knock on the door. It was Shannon.

"I'm sorry." she said softly.

"For what?" I said.

"Ignoring you." She said as she sat on the couch. I got up and sat right beside her.

"Its ok, you have reasons" I decided not to tell her about what happened between me and Jon; I don't want them to fight because of me.

"**I miss you**" she said finally

I was shocked but happy.

"Me too" I said to her.

There was silence. I broke the silence.

"Apparently everyone misses us" I said with a small smile on my face.

"What to you mean?"

I grabbed my phone and typed sheegan and showed. She stared at the tweets for a moment and clicked on of them which said;

**Christina ** SheeganForLife

We need a #sheegan ustream!

When she showed it to me we both stared at each other and smiled.

"Wait you want to do a USTREAM?" I asked

"Yeah"

"OK than" I said happy. "When?"

"UHH tomorrow? After work?" She suggested.

I nodded

"Ok than settled tweet to the fans telling them. Ill do the same OK?" She said as she sat up.

"Yeah OK"

I was kind of worried about Jon, but ignored it. I watched her as she left and I smiled like a weirdo alone.

**Shay's P.O.V **

I walked out of Keegan's dressing room happy. I didn't care about what Jon is going to say about it. I need my best friend back. As I was walking my phone beeped. Twitter notification. It seemed Keegan already tweeted the announcement.

**Keegan Allen ** KeeganAllen

Tomorrow me and shaymitch will be Ustreaming around 8:00 PM :D Ill tweet more information soon! #sheeganisback.

I smiled and Retweeted it.

**Shay Mitchell **shaymitch

Can't wait RT Tomorrow me and shaymitch will be doing a USTREAM around 8:00 PM :D Ill tweet more information soon! #sheeganisback.

I than tweeted one my self

**Shay Mitchell ** shaymitch

USTREAM ALERT! Tomorrow doing a Ustream with the one and only KeeganAllen #sheegan


	4. Sheegan Ustream

**Shay's P.O.V **

I woke up around 4:30 and got on set around 5:30. Keegan and Ashley were the only people there well besides the camera people, Marlene and the make-up guru. I saw Keegan using his phone and went up to him.

"Hi Keegs" I said

"Hello Shannon" He said smiling

"Were still on for the ustream tonight right?" I asked

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world"

"OK great. Catch you later bye."

"Bye Shan" He said as he waved.

I walked to my dressing room and on my way saw Ashley's door opened and knocked.

"Who is it?" I Heard Ash yell.

"Ash it's me. " I responded.

"Oh. Come in" She said in a cheerful tone.

I went in to see Ashley on her laptop.

"Hey Benzo."

"Helloo Shay."

"You OK?"

"Yeah you?"

"Yup" I responded

"So I heard that you and Keegan are doing a ustream tonight" Ash said as she winked at me.

"Yeah so?"

"Nothing, just be care full."

"Why" I asked confused.

"Well you know that he likes you, and if you don't like him well… You'll break his heart."

"What?! From where did you get that idea?"

"Oh come on Shay, don't you notice how he looks at you? Or how he smiles every time you come in or talk to him. Notice how he is the only one that calls you Shannon? He's totally crushing on you."

"Oh please Ash."

"Well here is the real question. Do you like him" she asked

"I don't know. Maybe? I mean I do kind of feel different when he is around me, I can manage to be my self around him, I don't know if that's considered as a crush… Hey! What am I saying I have a boy friend for god's sake."

I heard Ash breath out a huge sigh.

"So what time do you start filming" I asked

"Uhh… I have a scene with Tyler at 7:00. You?"

"Around 8:00 I think."

"Lucky."

Hey Ash Ill come back later. I'm gonna head back to my dressing room OK?" I said.

"OK Shay. Ill just get out of here to, I'm sick of this dressing room." She said as she smiled at me got up and followed me.

We ended up going different directions after that.

**Keegan's P.O.V **

Shannon left to her dressing room. I was currently playing Temple Run 2 on my iPhone since I was bored. After about 10 minutes I saw Ashley coming next to me

"Hellooooo" She said at me

"Hey benz" I said as I put my phone on the table in front of me and looked at her.

"So. You exited for Sheegan ustream tonight?"

"Uhh… yeah kinda ."

She winked at me.

"Why you wink at me Benz" I said in a mocking accent.

"I bet you have butterflies in you stomach right now."

"What do you mean"

"Ohhh COME ON KEEGAN.! I know that you like Shay." She told me.

I was kinda shocked and only managed to smile.

"Ok soo… What do you like about her." She asked

I looked to see if anyone was here. No one could hear us. I stared at her and smiled. And I began.

"I like her smile… I like her laugh… I like her hair … I like how she does her mirror face…"

I started to imagine her face and continued.

"I liker her Canadian accent as she speaks. I liker how she cam brighten your day with just a simple smile. I like how she can help you and accepts you the way you are. I like how I can be my self around her. I like how I can trust her with everything. I like that-

"OMG KEEGAN. YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH SHAY."

I was so glad she stopped me, I would have continued for hours.

"What no. Don't be ridiculous."

"Come on Keegan its ok if you are. I won't say anything I promise"

"You better. Or I promise I won't stop until I murder you." I told her.

"Dude you need to calm down." She said

"S-sorry"

"Ohh look Tyler came, I should go bye Keegs. Good luck tonight."

"Bye"

I continued playing on my phone when I heard my name on the speakers. Looks like a Spoby scene is up.

I got up and left.

**Shay's P.O.V**

The day went by really fast. And work was finished. When I got out of my dressing room I saw Keegan approaching me.

"Hi Shannon." He said

"Hi Keegs" I said smiling.

"Ok so. Which place are we gonna do it?" He asked.

"Uhh Yours?" I suggested.

"Ok great, so we should head home now wash or whatever and when you're done just come OK?"

"Yes sir"

"Ok than Ill better go, text me when you're o my way" He said.

We hugged good-bye and left.

I went out of the building; hopped in the car and left to my apartment. I went straight in my bedroom picked some clothes; showered and texted Keegan I'm on my way.

**Keegan's P.O.V**

When I hugged Shannon good-bye I left the building. When I got home I just fed Minin and showered and got a text from Shannon saying she is on her way. I got exited very quickly.I thought of doing the ustream in my bed room, on my bed, So I got some files settled them on the bed and placed to laptop on the files. When I placed the laptop the door bell rang. I opened the door immediately. When I opened the door I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life.

"Hello Keegs. Ready?" She asked.

I just kept starring. Didn't reply. I was just caught up with her eyes.

"HELLO. Earth to Keegan" She said again while waving her hands at my face.

"Whoah. I'm sorry. What?"

She giggled.

"Are you ready?"

"Ohh yeah sorry. Umm come in"I said fast.

I just hope I don't do that on the ustream. The fans will suspect something. I thought to my self.

**Shay's P.O.V**

Is Ashley right? Does Keegan have a crush on me? I mean he just froze as he saw me . Or maybe I have something in my face. I checked my reflection from the phone as I walked behind Keegan. Nope nothing. Well its not that I didn't like how he kept starring at me. I actually liked it. God he looks sexy in those tight black jeans. What am I saying I have a boyfriend.

"OK. Should we do it here on the bed?" He asked me."

"Ohh God Keegan, that's sounds so wrong" I told him.

We both laughed together.

"I never knew you where that dirty minded Shannon" He told me laughing.

"Well yeah. I'm dirty minded" I told him as I winked.

**Keegan's P.O.V**

Wow. I never knew Shannon was dirty minded as well. God. I love her even more.

We hoped on bed with the laptop in front of us.

"We should really tweet the fans saying we're starting" I suggested.

"OK" she responded as she grabbed her phone.

I stared at her as she went on twitter and tweeted. God she looks beautiful. I can't keep my eyes off of her. I was back to reality when my phone beeped. Twitter notification from Shannon.

**Shay Mitchell ** shaymitch

Ustream starting now with KeeganAllen. Don't miss it!

I smiled as I read it and Retweeted it and replied.

**Keegan Allen** KeeganAllen.

#sheegan. RT shaymitch Ustream starting now with KeeganAllen. Don't miss it.

When we both had put our phones down I went on ustream logged in and after some seconds we where live!

"Are we on?" Shay asked?

"Uh… Yeah we are" I responded

"Oh… Helloooo everybody" She said smiling.

"Hellooo"

We were already 20 minutes in to the ustream now.

"OK guys ASKK!' I said.

"Show us you abs Keegan" Shay said laughing.

"Ohh noo" I said laughing

"HEY! Last ustream we did together you said you will. Come one lift yo shirt up"

"Nooooo" I said at her teasingly.

"Ok whatever." She said laughing.

Now we were 40 minutes in the ustream. All we did was talk about the show.

"Man this is hilarious. All I can see is ' Keegan ABS ' or ' DATTTEEE ' " Shay said.

I laughed.

"Keegan, tell us. What the best thing about Shay?" I said

"Ohh come onn… You already said that last ustream"

"Yeah but it changed. Hmm…. I can't say what's the best thing about Shannon there's so many thing! Last ustream I only mentioned one since I only knew you like for a year but now 3 years sooo there A LOT. If I started I wouldn't stop so let's just stop to there."

"Awhh Keegs you're sweet" she told me

"Thanks you too" I said smiling.

"OK more questions" she said facing the screen again and I did the same.

"Shay are you really double jointed?" I read from the screen.

"Yes. I am, my useless talent, THAT REMINDS ME! Do the yoshi voice Keegan!"

I laughed.

"Ok fine." "YOSHI MAAAAAAA, mamamamama, BRII HAAP, YOOCHHI"

I could she Shay was dieing with laughter, and saw tears on her eyes. She really loved when I did my yoshi voice. She leaned on my feet because she could't breath. As she touched my I was getting nervous. Thank God she got up. I don't want to act weird in front of my fans.

"Ohh god Ke-eegan.!" She said trying to breath

"So as you can see guys she dies every time she hears the yoshi voice." I said.

"Ok I'm done. OK next question" she said

"Yeahh ask peopleez"

"Yes I do have a boy friend. His name is Jon" Shay said as she answered one of the questions.

BOOOM. I felt my heart drop. I tried to act as normal as possible and thought that I did a pretty good job with that.

After like 20 minutes we said our good byes and went off air.

I saw Shay yawning. Even when she yawns she's beautiful. Corny I know.

"Hey what time is it?" She asked me.

"Uhh… 9:34"

"OK thanks. I should probably go. Ill talk to you tomorrow OK?" she said as she got of the bed.

"Ok Shannon" I got off the bed to open the door for her.

"Bye Keegs"

"Bye" I said back smiling.

When she left I got my pj's wore them and hopped on bed. God I missed her. I think Ill miss this since Jon is gonna kick my ass now, whatever it's still worth every second of it I said to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

**Shay P.O.V **

When I left Keegan's apartment I got in my car and was on my way home. I had so much fun tonight. I hope Jon doesn't ruin it I said to my head while driving. When I arrived I got in the building, got in the elevator and pressed level 3. When I turn around to my apartment door I see Jon sitting in front of the door waiting for me. God what does he want now.


	5. After the Ustream

**Shay's P.O.V**

When I saw him I went up to him.

"What are you doing here?" I said tired.

"We need to talk" He said.

"Fine" I said as I went to the door.

I opened it and let him inside. When I opened the door he walked like 5 steps away from the door and turned around. I closed the door and leaned on it. He kept starring at me.

"So? What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

He sighed.

"Last time I made it clear to you that I don't want you to hang out with that brat." He said angry.

"Yeah. I know."

"But you still did." He said quietly.

"Jon. He is my best friend." I responded.

"But he is ruining our relationship.

"Maybe not." I said getting angry.

"What do you mean?" He said his voice getting higher.

"Maybe it's you who is ruining this relationship. I can have a best friend boy. It doesn't mean I like him. All you do is think of him as a bad person and suspect the worse."

"Oh. So you're taking his side now."

"I'm just saying what I think." I said looking down.

He sighed once more and came closer to me.

"Let's make this less complicated than. You need to choose." He said.

"Choose what?" I asked.

"Choose me or Keegan. If you choose me than we'll stay together and be happy, If you choose Keegan than say good-bye to me." He said as he crossed his hands together.

"Wait. You're making me choose between you and my friend? What kind of boyfriend does that?" I said back.

He came one step closer to me.

"Shay. Is it me or that brat?"

I looked around for a moment trying to avoid his eyes.

"Good-bye" I whispered quietly.

"What? I didn't hear you" He said.

"Good-bye" I said loudly.

"Wait what? You chose him over me? Are you serious Shay?"

I pushed him and walked away from him. When I was 10 steps away from him I pointed at the door.

"The door is behind you. Bye Jon" I said angry.

He didn't respond. He just opened the door got out and slammed it shut making a huge bang.

I sighed.

I guess it's for the best. I went to the bathroom stripped naked and got in the shower. My mind was all in thoughts but for a weird reason they all led up to me and Keegan and how much fun I had with him. After about 10 minutes I went out of the shower slipped on some underwear and my pj's and left the room.

I headed to my room and laid on the bed. I grabbed my phone and searched '#sheegan' since I wanted to check what the fans thought of the ustream.

Shayoncé shayyy

Seriously. Shay and Keegan need to get married. And have kids. #sheegan

Selena selzz

OMFG MY #sheegan feels. I just can't

Wow. Everybody loves us. I thought to myself. I thought of tweeting something.

Shay Mitchell shaymitch

Had a blast doing the ustream with keeganAllen tonight! Tune in for more ;)

After that I locked my phone and slept.

_ END OF CHAPTER 5_

So here you go:D chapter 5. Please review it would mean a lot! And sorry for all the mistakes :/ thanks for reading. Next chapter is almost ready ;D


	6. Chapter 6

**Keegan's P.O.V**

Around 5:30 in the morning I arrived at work. When I got there I headed to my dressing room and found Troian waiting for me.

"Heeeyy Troi!" I said loudly.

"Helloooo buddy… mind if I stay here until Patrick arrives? Which will be around 6:00?" She asks me.

Patrick was Troian's current boyfriend. They were together for like forever.

"Sure" I said smiling.

We went in my dressing room, sat on the sofa and just talked.

"So what time are you needed on set today?" I asked her.

"At 6:30, have to do a scene with the girls. But before that I have 30 minutes of catching up to do with Patrick. Haven't seen him for like 3 days because of work. You?"

"8:00 with you. Spoby scene remember?"

"Oh yeah… Hey by the way. How did the ustream go with Shay? I couldn't watch it." She asks me.

"It was awesome. Until someone asked her about if she has a boyfriend." I said with a frown.

"Ohh come on buddy. I bet they'll break up soon. I don't see a connection between them."

I just gave her a weak smile in return.

We just talked until Patrick came. When she left I started going through my lines to pass time.

**Shay's P.O.V**

I arrived at set at around 6: 15 I was kinda late. But yesterday night was hard. When I got there I hurried to stage 3. All the girls where already there, they all waited for me. I apologized to Marlene and went to hair and make-up.

When my make-up was done I went next to the girls who were waiting for the camera guys who were having a problem with on of the cameras

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey!" They all said at once.

They were talking to each other but I just listened. I didn't really care of what they were saying. I only stood there in thoughts. Thoughts of Jon and how much of a jerk he is, how I didn't realize that before but most of all about Keegan. I don't know why. But Keegan can't get out of my mind.

"Heyy Shay. HELLOOO." Lucy started shouting and waving her hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry what?" I said coming back from all my thoughts in my head.

"Are you OK?" Asked Ashley.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired that's all" I told them giving them a smile.

At about 6:25 we started filming and finished the scene at 7:05 since the other girls were at hyper mode.

When I was headed to my dressing room Troian came up to me.

"Shay what wrong?" She asked me looking worried.

"Nothing Troi Really it's nothing" I said

"Ohh it is something. And I want to know. Please tell me.

"Ok fine. Jon and I broke up last night." I told her

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Shay." She told me and hugged me.

"Don't worry. Honestly I'm not that sad. I thought I would be worse but I guess I'm handling it ok"

"That's good Shay, Are you going to keep this as a secret?"

"Uhhh I'm not gonna tell people now. Mind if you keep it for yourself for now? I answered.

"Of course. Look I have to go. But when I come back you need to tell me why you guys broke up OK? Byeeee Shaay" She told me and left.

"Bye Troii"

**Troian's P.O.V **

Oh my god I knew it! I Knew Jon and Shay won't last forever. I know I told Shay I'm not going to tell anyone, she'll probably hate me if she finds out but I have to tell Keegan. So I went to his dressing room.

When I reached the room I just went in without any knocks. I was to curious to see what his reaction would be. When I went in I saw him sitting on the couch reading his lines for the day.

"Hey Keegan. Keegan. Keegan." I said while punching his hand.

"Uhh Troi are you OK?" He asked looking at me in a wired way.

"Yeah. Listen! I have big news!"

"What? Did you get rapped by a penguin?" He said trying to be funny. Didn't work.

"Uhh no. Shay and Jon broke up!" I said smiling.

"WHAT!?" He said sitting up from the couch. Me behind him.

"Yeah she told me after the scene we just had."

"W-why did they break up?"

"I don't know. She will tell me later. But I told her I won't tell anyone. She is not gonna tell any one right now. I'm the only one that knows I think. So please don't say ANYTHING. Or else." I said making it clear.

"Ok Troi I promise." He said with the hugest grin on his face.

"OK I have to go. I'm going to catch up with Lucy and read my lines Ill see you for the spoby scene. Byee Keeg."

"Bye Troi and thanks. Thanks a lot."

"No problem" I said as I left the room.

**Keegan's P.O.V **

This is great! I know I shouldn't be happy. Jon and Shay were together for like 5 years! But seeing Jon out of the picture maybe just maybe I can have a chance with the woman I love. I decided to go talk to her. Of course I won't mention Jon. I got up and left my room and went to Shay's room. When I arrived to her room I knoked.

"Uhh who is it?" Shay said sounding kinda shocked.

"It's me Keegan. Is this a bad time" I told her.

"No don't worry. Just wait a few seconds."

A few seconds later she opened the door.

"Sorry. I was changing" she told me as I walked in her dressing room.

"Don't worry. I should have came another time."

We both sat on her couch.

"So. You OK?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm good. Just had a rough night. That's all"

"What do you mean? Did something happen after the ustream? Did I do something wrong?"

"Keegan calm. Nothing big happened, and it's not you don't worry" She said smiling.

"Good… So umm…. What happened?"

She looked away with no answer.

"Sorry. It's OK if you don't wanna tell me or talk about it" I said

"No it's ok."

The room fell in silence for some moment.

Well this is awkward I thought to my self.

Than she broke the silence.

"Do you wanna know what happened?" She asked me looking back at me.

"Kinda curious" I said giving her a smile as she smiled back.

"Jon and I broke up."

"What?" I said softly acting like I didn't know.

"Yeah… we broke up"

"Don't mind me asking but why?" I asked curiously.

She looked away one more time.

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"It's OK. I understand" I told as I hugged her.

"I'm really sorry. I guess it's for the best"

"Yeah I guess" She said hugging me back.

**Shay P.O.V**

I just told Keegan that me and Jon were over. We jut stayed there and talked for some time.

"Hey Shay… Umm … Now that Jon is not your boyfriend I need to tell you something" He told me slowly and came closer.

Is he going to tell me that he liked me? Was Ash right?

"Uhh Ok" I said

"When you and Jon were together. Remember when me and you didn't be close anymore?"

"Yeah" I said

I knew it. He doesn't have any feelings for me. Ash is dumb.

"Well one time when I was at work Jon came. He threatened me."

"WHAT?! Threatened you about what?"

"You." He said softly.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked shocked.

"He said that I can't hang out with you anymore."

"Ohh… How can he do that? And why haven't you told me this before?"

"Because if I did than you might get in a fight with him, I don't want to be the reason why you guys broke up" He said.

"Thank you" I said giving him a weak smile.

He was the reason why we broke up. Because I chose him over Jon. I don't wanna tell him though. He might think I love him. Well I don't. I think. If I tell him and he doesn't even feel something about me as more than a friend than it would be just weird. Its better this way.

"Anyways. I have to go shoot a spoby scene. Bye Shan. Talk to you later" he said.

"Bye keegs" I said as he got up and left the room leaving me in thoughts.


	7. Flashback

-1 MONTH LATER –

**Shay's P.O.V**

One month ago Jon broke up with me. We had been dating for a long time and as weird as it is I'm glad we broke up. Since than me and Keegan are closer than ever! We had been hanging out all the time after work. We went to grab dinner, watch a movie, hanging out at each other's place even Ice skating. The fans are all going crazy because every time we go out paparazzi are always taking pictures of us. There is even this huge rumor going on that me and Keegan are dating. It's actually kinda funny. But the bad news is that I think I'm developing feelings for him. And if I won't be able to hold them anymore that's the problem. Me and Keegan had a moment yesterday. Keegan, Ashley, Tyler, Troian, Lucy, Ian and I were all hanging out at Keegan's place and instead we all got trapped because of a huge storm.

We had to stay the night there so we all slept on the floor since Keegan had sleeping bags.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Hey Shay wake up! The storm is over" Lucy said and woke Shay up._

"_Where the hell am I?" She said. She was still not fully awake._

_Lucy just laughed while Shay looked around her and saw Ashley next to her and Troian next to Ash. The boys were at the other side of the room were there was Ian, Tyler and Keegan .They where all sleeping. Shay smiled when she saw Keegan. _

_Lucy got up and walked to the boys and woke Ian up .Lucy and Ian were pretty close. Shay also got up and woke Troian and Ashley. When Ashley and Troian got up they went to the kitchen to make some coffee. Shay turned around and saw Lucy having a hard time waking Keegan. Tyler and Ian were now up too and left the room._

"_Get your ass up dude!" Lucy said to Keegan_

"_Leave me alone! I wanna sleep" Said a sleepy Keegan as he turned around facing the left._

"_Leave him Luce, I got this" Shay said as she walked in front of him and sat down on her knees. Lucy than left the room to join the others._

"_Keegan get up" Shay said in his ear. _

"_No." Was all Keegan said._

_Shay sighed. _

"_Come on! The storm is over we can go outside now." _

"_No." He repeated. _

_She sighed once more._

"_Fine. We will be in the kitchen. Get up soon"_

"_Ok wait I'm coming." He said giving up._

_He turned around facing the ceiling to get up and Shay was getting up but tripped and fell exactly onto Keegan. Her face inches away from his. Both staring at each other's eyes. Keegan's hand where pressed firmly on her waist. They just stared at each other in that position. Quietness filled the room. _

"_S-sorry" Shay said breaking the silence. _

"_It's OK" Keegan said softly. _

_They still didn't move and kept starring at each other._

_Troian was the one to make them come back to reality when she walked in._

"_Umm guys? Is everything OK here?" Troian said as she walked in the room. _

_When they heard her voice they both snapped to reality and Shay got up Keegan following her._

"_Yeah. Um I just tripped and fell on him" Shay said. _

"_Ohh OK. Coffee is ready." Troian said as she left the room._

_Before they left the room Shay grabbed his hand._

_"Hey can we keep what just happened to our selves? Besides Troian. I don't want the others to get the wrong idea." Shay said._

"_Of course" Keegan said._

_After that they went to the kitchen to catch up with the others. When they got in the kitchen Ian came with two cups of coffee for Keegan and Shay. _

"_What took you guys so long?" Ian asked as he handed them the coffee._

_They just stared at each other trying to come up with an excuse and Troian saved them. _

"_Keegan didn't wanna wake up." Troian said saving them._

"_Yeah. I'm really tired" Keegan said joining her. _

_After that they all just stayed there talking. _

**I hope you like this flashback. Next chapter will be out tomorrow or Tuesday. Please review them so Ill continue this story. REVIEWWW! Hahaha **


	8. Chapter 8

**Keegan's P.O.V**

I wish it was still yesterday. When she fell exactly on top of me I had a chance to kiss her. If I did maybe me and her would be together right now. If I did kiss her maybe she is here sitting in my living room with me, just cuddling watching a movie. It's been a month since Shay and that asshole broke up. This is my chance before she meets someone else.

Today we had no work. One of the camera broke down. It was the first day in months that I will no be able to see Shannon and it is killing me. I had to call her. So I picked my phone and dialed her number and called her and in a few seconds Shay answered.

"Hello?" Shay said from the other end.

"Hey Shan" I said smiling as I heard her beautiful voice.

"Sorry to bother you but I can't stand a day without talking to." I said.

Why the hell did I just tell her that? I don't want her to know that I'm in love with her…

"Awhh Keegan you're so sweet. I can't stand a day without talking to you either." She told me.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"Hey listen. Are you busy today?" I asked her feeling nervous.

"Nope why?"

"Do you want to do something? I'm bored."

"Sure" She said sounding exiting.

"Awesome. What do you wanna do?"

"I really don't wanna go out because of the paparazzi." She said honestly.

"How about you come to my place?" I asked her.

"That would be great. What time?"

"Whenever you want."

"OK than Ill be there in 5?"

"Sounds great Shan, see you soon."

Yes! She's coming. Maybe this is my chance.

After about 5 minutes I heard a knock on the door. I went and opened the door.

"Hellooo Shannon" I said in a British accent.

"Hello there" She said continuing the accent.

We just laughed.

"Uhh Shan. Don't look behind you."

"Why?" She said slowly.

"Paparazzi." I said whispering.

She eventually turned around and exactly as she did one of them snapped a photo. She sighed and pushed me in my apartment for her to get in. I just smiled and closed the door. Even when she is annoyed she is cute.

"God I hate paparazzi. Why can't they just leave us alone." She said

"Yeah. I know right." I said agreeing with her.

"So what do you want to do" She asks.

"Well I was about to play the piano. Don't laugh but I practice it everyday"

"I never seen you play before let's go. Oh and by the way it's not funny if you play the piano. It's actually kinda cute."

I just blushed at led her to the room.

Om God she finds it cute if I play the piano. I can't stop smiling.

We finally arrived to the room and in the middle stood a black piano with a piano bench in front of it.

"How come I never seen this room before?" She asked looking around the room sounding amazed.

"I was kinda embarrassed about this. I don't know I find that the piano is girly." I said honestly.

"Well you're wrong." She said as she turned around to face me.

"It's really cute."

"Thanks Shan." I said looking in her eyes.

"So you like know how to play this thing?"

"Yeah I do. Well I teach my self and sometimes I search the internet to help me. Just last week I finally learned how to play the whole song 'Stay'!"

"Oh my God you have to teach me that song!"

"OK! Now?"

"Yes! Please?"

"Of course Shannon come on let's get started" I told her as I walked to the chair and sat down.

"Ok scoot over" She said as I did she sat next to me obviously we had some space since the bench was wide. But it felt amazing to stay this close to her.

**Shay P.O.V**

Me and Keegan were half way through the song. Well I can't seem to get the hang of it!

"This is hard!" I whined.

"Come on Shan. You almost got it."

"Hey what time is it?" I asked.

Keegan than check his phone.

"WOW!." Keegan said.

"What?" I asked curious.

"Its 10:12 PM!"

"WAIT WHAT?!"

"Do you realize they we have been playing this piano for like 4 hrs straight."

"And yet I still didn't get the hang of it" I said.

We just laughed.

"I should go. Tomorrow we have work at 5:00." I said sadly.

"Yeah. Bummer. Hey if you want you can come after work and we can continue the song?"

"That would be awesome. I just hope it wont rain. It's supposed to rain tomorrow." I said as I stood up and left the room.

"I sure hope it won't" Keegan said as he followed me.

We arrived at the door.

"Hey your car is here right? Because if it isn't I can drive you home"

"Nope it's here. Don't worry keegs." I said as I turned to face Keegan.

"OK than drive safe"

"I will just hope the paparazzi left"

"Just ignore them" He said.

"Bye keegs I said."

And than I kissed him on the cheek…WHY THE HELL DID I DO THAT?!

When I moved back, he grabbed me and hugged me tight. I have no idea why but I liked it and hugged him even tighter.

"Bye Shan" He said as he let go.

"Bye keegs"

After that I left his apartment with a huge smile on my face. I think he liked the cheek kiss. I just can't wait for tomorrow.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Next chapter out tomorrow or the day after that. Please review.**


	9. I can't do this anymore

**Shay's P.O.V **

I was awaken by my alarm. 4:00 AM. yay. Time for work. I got up and started to prepare for the day. When I was ready it was 4:24. I got outside and got to my car. All I could see in the sky was grey clouds. I guess it's gonna rain soon.

I arrived on set around 4:45. I saw Keegan going in his dressing room and went to talk to him. I arrived and knocked.

"Come in." He said.

I opened the door.

"Hey dude." I told him.

"Hey dudet" He said smiling as he sat on the couch.

"Great timing. I just arrived." He told me.

"Yeah I know I saw you enter the room"

I walked and sat next to him on the couch.

"You stalking me Mitchell?" He said joking.

"Oh yeah. Because I have nothing better to do"

We just laughed.

"Hey are we still on for today?" He asked.

"I don't know. If it rains a lot than another day but if a little than yes."

"Lets hope it doesn't rain than."

I smiled.

"What time is your last scene today?" I asked him.

"I think ill finish around 5:30PM. You?"

"Ill finish around 3:00PM."

"Than ill call you when I arrive at my place so you can come OK?" He said.

"OK than. Look I have to go. Ill talk to you later than. Bye Keegs."

"Bye Shan. See you" He said as I left the room.

**Keegan'S P.O.V**

Today. Today I'm gonna tell her. Today is the day I tell her that I'm obsessed with her. That's I'm in love with her. That I want to spend every second of my life with her.

The day was moving pretty fast. It was 4:45 now which means Shay had already left. I had a scene with Troian around 5:00 so she was coming over so we can practice the scene. She should be in my dressing room any minutes.

I was full of thoughts though. How am I gonna tell her? 'Hey Shan I'm in love with you. To you wanna get together?' No… To fast. This harder than I thought.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. Probably Troian.

"Come in" I said.

It was Troian. She entered the room and sat next to me.

"Ready to start" She asked.

"Yup"

I keep getting distracted. I don't care about the scene. I just care about what I'm gonna say to Shannon.

"Dude!... HELLOOOO" Troian said yelling at me.

"I'm sorry. What?" I said coming back.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah" I said giving her a fake smile.

"OK than. Let's start the scene again." She said.

"Yeah."

Maybe I shouldn't tell her today. Maybe I should wait another day…or week…or month. Crap. What the hell am I gonna do?

"DUUDDEEE!" Troian said yelling at me once more.

I snapped back to reality once more. I just sighed and threw the script on the floor.

"Keegan. Are you OK?" She asked me.

"NO. I'm not OK." I said attacking her.

"Keegan…?"

"Look I'm sorry, I just have a lot of stuff in my mind right now."

"Like what?"

I sighed.

"Today after work Shannon is coming over and I think it's time I tell her how I really feel. I can't keep it anymore. She is driving me insane."

"Finally! That's so great. Good luck and I know that she likes you too."

"You really think so?" I asked smiling.

"I know so." She said as she stood up and looked through the window.

"Crap." Troian said annoyed.

"What?"

"It's raining."

"What? No. It can't rain!" I said as I stood up and looked through the window as well.

"Dude calm down. What's the big deal?"

"Shan said if it rained a lot we reschedule."

"So? Just tell her tomorrow." She said.

"No! OK. I can't! By tomorrow I might chicken out. And ill end up not being happy! This has to happen today!" I said panicking.

"Keegan. Calm down. Maybe the rain will stop. We still have another scene to do."

"I hope so." I said as I frowned.

Suddenly we heard our names from the speakers.

"Troian and Keegan to stage 5 please."

"Let's get going" She said.

After that we left the room and headed to stage 5.

Half way through the scene my phone beeped.

"Cut!" Said the director.

"Come on Keegan! You're supposed to turn that off!" Said Troian.

"I know sorry guys. Can I just check this? It might be an emergency." I said embarrassed.

"Orajt. Take 5 everyone."

I unlocked my phone. New message for… Shannon.

**Shannon: Hey Keegan. It's raining cats and dogs. I think we need to reschedule.x **

"No no no!" I said as I yelled. The whole room heard me.

"Keegan are you OK?" Troian asked me.

"No!"

"What happened?" She asked.

"This happened" I said as I showed her the text.

"Ohh…"

"Keegan are you OK?" Asked Oliver. One of the producers.

"You know what? No.** I can't do this anymore** I have to go now. Oliver call me tomorrow morning and Ill come early to finish the scene. You OK with that Troi?" I said furious.

Troian just nodded.

"Thank you. Bye guys. See you tomorrow." I said as I hurried out of the room. I didn't have time to grab my stuff or go to my car. I just got out of the building and started running. To Shannon's place of course.

I was half way there when paparazzi spotted me and started chasing me. There were like 3 men with cameras. One of them caught up to me and started filming.

"Hey KEEGAN! What the hell are you doing." He asked me running besides me.

I didn't respond just kept going.

"KEEGAN?"

"Dude I don't have time for this. Sorry but for once just leave me alone." I said.

"COME ON. Tell me."

I fastened my pace. The dude than gave up. I think because the camera was heavy.

Thank God it's raining and you can't see anybody. I finally arrived in front of Shannon's place. I quickly turned around to check if any paparazzi where there. There wasn't even a person. The street where all empty. No one in sight. This is my chance before paparazzi come.

**What do you guys think Keegan will do? Well you'll find out tomorrow ;) Please review. And let me know if I should keep going. And thank you to all those who reviewed **** means a lot!**


	10. I love you

**Keegan P.O.V **

When I got to her block I started yelling her name. I could see her window.

"SHANNON! HEY SHANNON!"

No answer.

"SHHANNOON!" I Yelled louder.

I finally saw her. She opened the window and saw me.

"Keegan? What hell?" She said confused.

"Come down here."

"Why? I'm not even dressed."

"Shannon please?" I said making sure she hears me.

She sighed and closed the window.

Here's my chance. You can do this Keegan. Just tell her how you really feel. By tomorrow I might be the happiest person alive…Or the saddest.

I never in my life felt so nervous before. My stomach hurts. But I have to do it I can't keep doing this. It hurts just to hang out with her knowing that she might not feel the same way. I looked around again to see if any paparazzi were here. Nope. Not even one person. Well I don't blame them. Who would come out here with all this rain? It's raining cats and dogs for God's sake. I tried covering my eyes with my hands because of the rain.

After a few moments I saw Shannon coming. She was wearing her Pj bottoms, a tank top with a hoddie on top and home boots. When she saw me she came up to me making sure she won't slip.

"Keegan what's wrong?"

"Look Shannon I can't to this anymore."

"Can't do what?"

"I'm gonna tell you how I feel and than I'm gonna run off because I'm scared to see your reaction. Deal?"

She just nodded. She looked kinda scared.

"OK here it goes."

"The first time I saw you I thought that you were amazing and cute. After 1 month of knowing you I starting liking you and that like turned into a love. But 3 years past and… you had Jon and…" I stopped.

"This is harder than I thought." I said looking up.

Shay was there staring at me confused.

"Look. I just want to be the guy that let's you sleep on his chest. The guy that will hold your hand when you're at walks and stuff. I want to be the reason why you smile before you fall asleep or when you wake up. I wanna be the guy who will protect you and make you happy. I just want to be the guy that you can count on. When I'm with you I feel different. You're the girl that I can be silly around because when I'm with you I'm so happy. Ugh. I love you. I just wanna say it out loud for a million times. I love you. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU!"

After that I stopped. Her reaction was just the same. Crap. I shouldn't have said anything. She must think I'm crazy or insane.

"Ok so um… I'm just gonna go now ok? Bye" I said as I tried to run off but her hand stopped me.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" She finally said.

Thank God she talked.

I just stared at her, waiting for her to talk again.

"Why were you leaving?" Shay said.

"Because I don't wanna see you rejecting me" I said looking down.

"Why would you think ill reject you?"

"Because you're way out of my league and you're perf…"

"Just shut up and kiss me." She said stopping me.

When I heard those words I had no arguments. I just grabbed her from her waist and kissed her. She continued the kiss.

This feels so right. I finally did it. I'm actually kissing the woman I loved for these past 3 years. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Unfortunately the kiss stopped.

We just stared at each other and than I saw that Shay started smiling. At that moment I just grabbed her, lifted her up and started spinning her around. I heard her giggle and laugh. That was the cutest thing I heard all day. I put her back down.

"Come inside. I don't want people to see us"

I nodded as she grabbed my hand and pulled me in her block. We went through the elevator doors and she pressed 5. As the doors closed I couldn't help it. I pushed her gently by the elevator wall and kissed her. Without arguments she kissed me back. The doors than opened and we immediately stopped. She got out first and I followed her. We arrived at her door; she opened it and led me inside.

"Ill be right back I just need to change." She told me.

"OK Shannon. Take your time"

I watched her as she went in her room. She left the door open. She grabbed new pair of pjs from the closet and than removed her boots and hoodie. She looked back at me and saw me starring.

"Perv." She said jokingly as she closed the door.

I smiled.

**Shay P.O.V **

I can't believe this happened. Keegan just came calling my name and confessed how he really feels about me. I was speech less. He is so great. And the kisses were perfect. He is perfect. I'm so happy right now.

I just finished dressing up so I left the room to see Keegan starring and some pictures on the wall. He's so cute. He turned around to see me starring at him and smiled.

"Hold on. One more minute" I said as I went in the bathroom.

I grabbed one big towel for Keegan. Since he was all wet. I'm not ganna lend him some of my clothes since there to small for him. I got the towel and got out of the bathroom. I saw Keegan who was still starting at pictures from the wall. He still didn't notice that I was starring at him.

I walked towards him and placed the towel on his shoulders. That's when he realized I came and I saw him smile. I than placed my head on his shoulders and hugged him from his waist.

"Thanks Shan" He said as he turned around to face me.

"No problem"

"I think we have to talk about us." I told him.

"Yeah"

"Come on follow me"

I led him to the living room. We both sat on the couch.

"You want this right?" Keegan asked me exactly when we sat down.

I grabbed his hand into mine.

"Yeah. I do." I told him looking into his eyes.

He gave me a huge smile and gave me a kiss.

"So what now?" I asked.

This was awkward.

He grabbed me from the waist and moved me closer. His hands moved to my cheek.

"Shannon Ashley Mitchell. Would you be my girlfriend?"

I gave him a huge smile!

"Only if you be my boyfriend" I said and gave him a kiss.

Keegan hugged me tightly. I never seen him this much happy before and I was happier to know that it was because of me.

"Hey Shan?" He said pulling back from the hug.

"Yeah?"

"Are we gonna tell people? Or keep it to ourselves for now?"

"Let's keep it for at least 3 weeks. But maybe we can tell the cast so we don't sneak around at work. Is that OK with you?"

"Whatever makes you happy babe." He said and pulled me back for another hug.

**Did you guys like how they got together:D? Next chapter will continue with this scene and stuff. I found my idea long so I thought of splitting it into 2 chapters. Ohh by the way, I am running out of ideas so please tell me some ideas of scenes and Ill make sure Ill put it into the PLEASE PLEASE. And thank you all who reviewed means a lot **** Next chapter out tomorrow! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Keegan's P.O.V **

I'm at my girlfriend's apartment. I will never get tired of saying that. We're gonna keep this as a secret for a while and I think it's a good idea. I just hope that when we do tell our friends, families and fans they will support us.

I think I had never been this happy in my entire life. I mean can you imagine loving someone so much for 3 years and you finally get that person? It's just awesome.

"Hey Keegan?" She said as she looked through the window.

"Yeah?"

"Where's your car?"

"Uhhh…"

She came and sat on the couch next to me and stared at me for an answer.

"Well… it's at work."

"What?"

I smiled at her.

"Why?" she asked curious.

"When I got your message that we should reschedule I kinda ran off."

"Wait you ran from work to here? In the rain?"

I just nodded shamelessly. I thought it would be pathetic.

"That's… the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me."

I pushed her on top of me and kissed her passionately. I think she liked the idea of her being on top of me because she smiled into the kiss.

We stayed there kissing for like 10 minutes. But than my phone beeped.

Shay stopped the kiss and got up, my feet still between hers but I pushed her back.

"Just ignore it don't worry" I told her and kissed her again.

We ignored it. But it beeped again and again and again and again.

Shay Groaned. She eventually got up again and reached to get my phone from the table in front of us. I held her from the waist making sure she won't fall. She grabbed my phone and handed to me.

"Thank you"

"Crap." I said after a while.

"What's wrong?"

My fans were all tweeting me about a video. Looks like the paparazzi that caught up to me when I was running recorded me. I turned the phone to show her. I pressed play and saw Shay's reaction. She was laughing.

"Come on! It's not funny" I said

"Yes it is"

"No.'

"Come on. It's just a video."

I sighed.

"I hate paparazzi" I said as I tugged my head into Shay's chest.

She started playing with my hair while she laughed.

"Cheer up." She said.

"OK" I said as I faced her again.

"Wait. What if someone asked why I was running or stuff like that. What am I gonna tell them?"

She looked up for a moment trying to think of something.

"Umm…that you were late for something? Dude I don't know just invent something like that and if you get busted than too bad. Can we please just continue what we were doing."

"Ok." I said.

When she was about to kiss me I stopped her to do some teasing.

"Whaaaaat?" She whined.

"You're cute" I told her.

"And you're handsome." She said.

She was gonna kiss me again but I stopped her .

"Keeeeegaan!" She whined once more.

"I just want you to know that right now I'm really happy. The happiest guy alive. I've waited for this moment for 3 years."

"And I am the happiest woman alive. Because of you. Nothing else."

When she was about to kiss me again I stopped her. Again.

"Keeeeggaaaann! Commee on."

"Last thing. I'm so happy to call you my girlfriend and if you feel the same way I hope it doesn't change. I know it seems like I'm moving to fast. If I am tell me."

"I'm happy to call you my boyfriend. In my life I think no guy had ever made me this happy."

After what I heard I kissed her passionately once more.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry if its short and sorry for only making 'Keegan's P.O.V in this chapter I kinda got carried away so next chapter will be all 'Shay's P.O.V' Make sure to review and suggest ideas. Next chapter out tomorrow or Saturday.**

**Ohh by the way thanks '**dominiquehosford' **for the idea **


	12. Chapter 12

**Shay's P.O.V **

Me and Keegan were watching TV. We decided to wait until the rain stopped for Keegan to leave since he didn't let me drive him. We were both on the couch with a blanket covering us from the cold. I was resting on Keegan's chest. He held me tightly and from time to time played with my hair.

"Hey what time is it" I asked him.

He checked his wrist watch.

"9:42PM"

"You know maybe I should go. I don't wanna bother you. Maybe you want to sleep."

"It's OK. Just let me drive you. Please?"

"No."

"Why not?" I said getting up from his chest.

"Because if I told you yes you will be alone for the drive back.

"So?"

"Shannon it's raining a lot. Ill get scared that you won't see a car coming and you'll get in an accident because of me. "

"Keegan don't be ridiculous. I'm not a baby. I can drive my self."

"I know. Sorry for being over protective but it's raining a lot even I sometimes get scared driving in this weather."

"Tell you what ill drive you and when I get back home ill text you. OK?"

"Why do you do this to me?"

"Is that a yes?"

"OK. Fine." He said as he kissed me.

"OK. Come on. Lets go." I told him as I got up from the couch.

He sighed and got up.

"Hey. What do I do with the blanket?" he asked me.

"Just leave it there don't worry."

"I'm just gonna go change"

"Ok Shan take your time."

I kissed him and left the room.

After a few moments I got out and saw Keegan on the couch using his phone. I went and sat next to him. I saw that he tweeted something.

"What did you tweet?" I asked him.

He showed me.

**Keegan Allen ** KeeganAllen

I finally got her.

"Awwhhh. You're so sweet."

"And you're beautiful." He told me as he lifted my face up and stared in my eyes.

"And you're amazing"

"And you're mine."

"I'm yours" I said and kissed him.

He kissed back but after sometime we stopped.

"Come on lets go" he said as he got up.

I followed him and we both went to the door. I got an umbrella and we left.

We got out of the building and hurried to the car so we won't get wet. Again. When we reached my car we hurried inside buckled up and I drove away. We finally arrived at his block and stopped exactly in front of it.

"OK here we are."

"Thanks Shan. Please text me when you arrive if you don't I won't be able to sleep."

"Don't worry Keegan. I will."

"OK. Bye"

He was reaching for a kiss but I stopped him.

"I think we shouldn't. Paparazzi might be around."

He groaned.

"Bye Shannon." He said and left the car.

I waited until he went in the building than I left. After sometime I finally arrived at my place. I hurried inside to the elevator and to my apartment. When I got in I texted Keegan so he won't get worried.

**Shay: I told you not to worry. I arrived. Good night babe see you **

I went to my bed room, got my pjs and went in the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done I put on my pjs and left the room.

I checked my phone and saw that I had a new message from Keegan.

**Keegan: Thank God. I was getting worried. Have a good night sleep. I can't wait for tomorrow to see your beautiful face again. I love **

He is so sweet. Today I really wanted to tell him 'I love you' but I'm scared. I know he said it to me, but I panic. I was never good at these stuff and I really want to tell him everything on how I feel about him. That I love him.

**Thanks for reading **** New chapter out soon and please review on some ideas or if I should continue this.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Keegan's P.O.V**

At around 4:45 I was at work. I had to leave early since my car was at work which means walking. I was thinking maybe I can tell Troian and Tyler about me and Shay but I would have to ask her first. When I got there I thought of sending her a message.

**Keegan: Morning beautiful. I arrived at work when you get here come to my dressing xxx**

After a while she texted back.

**Shay: I'm on my way now. See you xxx**

I smiled as I read the message. I was currently in my dressing room waiting for Shay. I left the door open. And suddenly.

"Why you smiling?" I heard

It was Ian. Lucy was right next to him. They both came in the dressing and sat next to me on the couch.

"Heeey" I told them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We soon have a really small Ezria scene so before that we thought we can come here since we haven't talked to you in a while." Lucy said.

"Yeah I know right"

"Hey Keegan? Don't mind me asking but what happened yesterday?" Ian asked.

"What do you mean?"

"That you ran off in the middle of a scene."

"Oh. You know about that?. It's nothing."

"Of course its something! We saw the video of you running down the streets in the rain" Lucy said.

"I just umm… I was late for something. Ill explain one day OK? Just not today."

"OK man." Ian said.

"Guys don't take it the wrong way. I haven't told anybody what happened. When the others will know you will know OK?"

"It's OK Keegan." Lucy said.

"So why were you smiling by the way?" Ian asked.

"Ohh… its nothing I just read something funny." I said giving them a smile.

"Huh. OK than."

"Hey? How did you guys find out that I ran off in the middle of a scene yesterday?"

"Dude everyone is talking about it!"

"Ohh…"

We just stayed there and talked and than we heard a knock on the door it was my beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey guys."

"Ohh look it's the Canadian." Ian said.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked.

"Yeaah sure" Lucy said.

I couldn't get my eyes off of Shay the whole time. I can't wait for Lucy and Ian to go to there scene so we can be alone.

After sometime I finally heard Marlene speak through the speakers.

"**Lucy and Ian to stage 2 please."**

Finally.

"Well that's are queue." Ian said as he got up.

"Bye guys. Talk to you later" Lucy said.

"Byee" Me and Shay both said at the same time.

When they left I saw Shay get up from the couch. She walked to the door closed it and unlocked it. When she turned around I saw her giving me a smile. I smiled back. She came and sat next to me as she did I kissed her. She continue the kiss.

"I can't be long." She told me when we stopped.

"I have a scene soon"

"Ohh" I said sadly.

"Well let's not waist time than" I told her and kissed her.

We continued kissing but I thought I should tell her about maybe telling Tyler and Troian since she's soon leaving.

"Hey Shan?" I said as I pulled back.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"OK" She told me and moved back.

"Is it OK if I tell Tyler and Troian about us?" I asked nervous.

"Why them?"

"Weeeelll. They kinda know about how I felt about you."

She smiled.

"They are the only one that knows?" She asked me.

"Uhh no. There's Ashley but I didn't go in detail. I told Troian everything and after a while Tyler caught me going insane and h-"

"Going insane?" She asked as she interrupted me.

I sighed.

"Remember when I told you about Jon? That he threatened me? As he left the room I uhh... Startedthrowingeverything." I said hurrying the last part.

"huh?" She asked confused.

"I didn't catch the last part"

"I started throwing everything that I saw and well went insane."

"Don't laugh. Please."

I thought she would laugh but instead she came closer and gave me a kiss in the lips.

"So can we tell them? They might help us."

"Help us?" She asked.

"Weeell. They can be a look out while we sneak around somewhere." I told her as I grabbed her hand and pushed her gently on top of me.

"Sneaking around? I like the sound of that" She said and kissed me.

I love this so much! Shannon Ashley Mitchell is currently on top of me. Kissing me and I can finally be happy. Life is great right now!

But than…

"**Ashley, Troian, Shay and Lucy to stage 3 please."** Marlene said through the speaker.

I groaned as Shay got off me.

"Ill text you later. I probably won't come here after the scene. They might suspect something."

"OK Shan. Text me please."

"I will"

"Bye" She told me and kissed me good-bye.

**Shay P.O.V **

When I got to stage 3 Ashley was the only one there. She was on her chair which said 'Hanna Marin' and next to her was my chair which said 'Emily Fields'. I sat on the chair and greeted Ashley.

"Heeey Benz."

"Heey there."

"I was waiting for you. Hey where were you? I haven't seen you all day." She asked.

"Ohhh… You know. Here and there."

Lamest excuse ever.

Lucy came few seconds later and sat next to Ashley.

"Heeey guys." Lucy said.

"Hi" Me and Ashley both said together.

"Hey guys?" She said.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"Did you hear what happened yesterday?"

"About what?" I asked.

"Everyone is saying that Keegan ran off in the middle of a scene. He was with Troian when he ran off."

"Yeah I heard too" Ashley said.

"Really?" I said trying to act surprised.

"Yeah. I should ask Troian when she gets here. I mean she was with him. Maybe she knows something." Lucy said.

I nodded.

Crap. I hope Troian doesn't know. If she know than she might tell them.

Few seconds later we so Troian coming.

And sat besides me.

"Hey Troi? Can we as you something." Ashley said.

"Well hello to you too" She said jokingly.

"Is it true that Keegan ran off yesterday?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah he did."

"Why?" Lucy said.

I saw Troian giving me a look. I think she knows something. I shook my head telling her not to say anything, trying to make sure Ashley and Lucy won't see me.

"Troi?"

"Ohh sorry. Umm..I- I don't know. In the middle of the scene he got a message and than excused him self and ran off." She said.

"Hmm… Maybe we should go and see if he is OK after this scene." Lucy suggested.

"Oh I don't know guys. We should give him some space" Troian said.

"Shay are you still here?"

"Huh? OH…Yeah. Im just thinking of what might had happened to him" I said trying to sound casual.

After that Marlene came for us and we started the scene.

After we were finished I was headed to my dressing room but Troian came after me.

"Heey Shaay! Wait up" Troian said from behind.

I waited for her.

"Heey Troi" I said.

"Hey listen about Keegan."

"Hold that thought." I said and got my phone I texted Keegan while she waited for me.

**Shay: I'm telling Troi about us. Ill explain **

"OK sorry. You were saying." I said as I put my phone away.

"Yeah OK. About Keeg-"

"I know what you're gonna say. Come in my dressing room. I don't want people to hear us" I said.

We arrived at my dressing room and both went in. We sat on the couch.

"OK so. In the middle of the scene yesterday Keegan got a text from you and than he left. Did he ever come."

"Yeah he did come."

"Aaannddd?"

"He said stuff." I said trying to hide the blush.

"Shaaay! You have to tell me more!"

"What did he say?"

"He told me how he felt about me and how he loved me and than we kissed and-"

"WAIT YOU KISSED" Troian said stopping me.

"Ohh not once. Anyways. Long story short. We're dating."

"Ohh Myy Good! Shhay! Im so happy for you!" She said and hugged me. She really really really sounded happy for me.

"Thanks"

"Shay. Keegan told me everything that he felt about you. You should know that he really really really loves ? Don't loose him."

"I won't" I said smiling.

"Are you guys gonna keep this as a secret? She asked.

"Yeah we are. You are the only one that knows right now. We might tell Tyler tough."

"OK. I wont tell anyone don't worry"

"Keegan must be so happy right now!" She said.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on! He finally got you! He's been dreaming about you since day 1. After 3 years he can call you his 'girlfriend'."

I smiled.

I was really happy as well. I might have been confused about my feelings for Keegan but choosing him over Jon was the best thing I had ever done. Maybe I should tell Keegan about why me and Jon broke up. No one knows why and I think some people still think I'm with that asshole.

**Maybe this chapter is a little too long. Oh well haha. Please review and tell me new suggestions because I'm running out of ideas ;/ Thanks for reading. Next chapter out soon.**


	14. Review ! :)

**Ill update the new chapter when I get 1 more **

**And sorry for this not being an actual chapter but I feel like I'm not getting any readers and Im just writing this for no reason;/**

**SOO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WITH ALL MY HEART REVIEW THIS IT WILL MEAN A LOT TO ME 33 **

**Sorry again :) **


	15. Chapter 14

**- 3 weeks later – **

**Shay's P.O.V **

Everything is just perfect. My job, my fans, my friends, my family and my boyfriend. It's been like 3 weeks since I started dating Keegan, and ever since than I was the happiest girl in the world. At this point I was thinking that maybe we should tell people about us. I mean our deal was until 3 weeks.

We told Tyler the same day Troian found out and ever since than they have been really supportive on our relationship. It wasn't the first time that we almost got caught by one of the camera guys or Marlene but luckily they got our backs.

I was currently in my dressing room on my phone waiting for Keegan to come by. A few moments later I heard a knock.

"It's open"

I saw Keegan coming in. He closed the door and walked towards me. He leaned and kissed me before sitting on the couch besides me.

"Hey beautiful." He said making me smile.

"Hey." I said and put my phone away.

He kissed me once more but after some time I pulled away.

"You OK?" He asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk" I said.

"Wait. You're not breaking up with me right?"

"What? No of course not!"

"I was thinking maybe we should tell people about us" I said smiling.

"Really?" He said smiling.

I nodded.

"Yeees!" He said.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because I can do this *kisses me* in public"

I smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

"OK so…How are we gonna do it?" I asked.

"Twitter?"

"OK"

"Now?" I said nervously.

"I don't know"

Awkward silence.

"You're nervous aren't you?" He asked.

"Well. Yeah. I mean what if they wont like us together? Remember you have a lot of treegan fans."

"So? I'm in love with you not Troian." He said and kissed me.

"Yeah. But than Treegan fans will hate me."

He sighed.

"You're over reacting."

"Yeah I know. But maybe not the fans. What about the cast and crew?"

"Or Marlene."

"They will support us."

I smiled at him.

"Let's tell the world than."

**Keegan's P.O.V**

Before we got our phones out we saw Tyler and Troian coming in.

"Heelloooo love birds" Tyler said in a British accent.

"Shhhh!"

"People might hear you!" Troian said.

"OK OK sassy pants" he said and sat down on the couch next to Shay. Troian followed.

"Heeey" I said.

"We were actually gonna tell the world"

"What? Really? Now?" Troian asked.

"Yes" Shay said smiling.

"AWESOME!" Tyler said.

"Come on do it. We're waiting."

"Uhh-Ok" I said and got out my phone.

I started tapping on my phone. I went on twitter and tweeted.

"Done" I Said and looked at Shay.

"I wanna see" Shay said.

I showed her the tweet.

**Keegan Allen ** KeeganAllen

Guys. I have huge news.

I'm in love with Shannon Ashley Mitchell. shaymitch

She smiled at me and gave me a kiss.

"Hey what about us?" Troi said.

"Yeah" Tyler said agreeing with her.

"Here" I said and showed them.

"Awwhhhhh" They both said at the same time.

I saw Shay grabbing her phone.

After some time seeing Shay using her phone she was done.

"OK done."

"What did you say?"

She showed me.

**Shay Mitchell ** shaymitch

New boyfriend. KeeganAllen ;))

I smiled at her.

From all this happiness something was bothering me. The fact that I have told Shay I love her more than once but she didn't tell it to me. Maybe I'm over reacting but it sucks.

"OK guys. Braise your selves. Dating tweets, questions and stuff are headed your way" Troian said making me more nervous.

I smiled at her.

Seconds later Ashley came straight up in the room. Without knocking.

"I KNEW IT!" She said shouting.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I can't believe it! You guys are dating!"

"I'm so happy for you guys!" She said and came to hug us both.

"Thanks Ash" Shay said.

And again after some time Lucy and Ian came.

"SHEEEGAN!" Ian said loudly as he came in giving us a fright.

"YOU'RE DATIING!" Lucy screamed and walked towards Shay.

"For how long?!" She asked.

"3 weeks." I said and grabbed Shay's hand.

She smiled at me.

"Awwwwhhh!" Lucy said.

"You don't know this but I have been shipping Sheegan for like forever!" she said.

We smiled at her.

"Now I hope Marlene approves this relationship." I said worriedly.

"Hey dude don't worry. We're all here for you guys." Ian said.

"Thanks"

I was getting nervous now. I haven't actually thought about Marlene not letting us be together. What ever. I'm will not let her break us up.

"OK now! I want to see a sheegan kiss." Ashley said.

"What?" Shay asked.

"Yeah come on! Kiss." Lucy said.

Shay and I were blushing.

"Come on" Ian said.

"OK fine." Shay said.

What we didn't know was that Ashley grabbed her phone ready to snap a picture of us. And exactly as we kissed she took a picture.

We heard her take the photo so we stopped.

"Come on Ash!" Shay said.

"I'm sorry I had to. Uploading it to Instagram." She said and winked at us.

Shay grabbed her phone and saw the picture of us and couldn't help but smile. The cast was so supportive! It was awesome. But than…

"**Shay and Keegan to Marlene's office. NOW." Marlene said through the speakers sounding pissed.**

Shay and I stopped smiling and looked at each other.

Crap.

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews **** You made me so happy and for that I will upload another chapter tomorrow :DDD Hope you like this chapter and keep reviewing for faster updates! And please if you have any story suggestions feel free to tell me. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Shay's P.O.V **

We just heard Marlene calling mine and Keegan's name.

"She probably just wants to talk about your scenes." Tyler said trying no to make us nervous.

"Than why did she sound pissed? And why did she call us right after we told people? This is bad. This is so bad" Keegan said panicking as he got up from the couch.

"Dude calm down!" Ian said.

"How the hell can I calm down? I don't wanna loose Shannon!"

"Well on the bright side she will for sure not fire you guys. That would be stupid." Troian said.

"We should go. I don't want her to get more pissed." I said as I got up and grabbed Keegan's hand.

"We will wait for you guys here" Lucy said.

Keegan and I were headed to Marlene's office. I was trying to act calm. But I can't. I really don't wanna loose him. We arrived in front of her door. When I was about to knock Keegan stopped me. He grabbed both of my hands while I looked at the floor.

"Shan listen whatever she's gonna say I am not giving up on us and we are not gonna break up. OK?"

I just gave him a hug and a soft kiss.

Keegan than knocked the door and seconds later Marlene opened.

**Keegan's P.O.V**

"Come in" She said.

We both sat on the two chairs and Marlene sat behind her desk.

She just stared at us for some moments. And than she finally spoke.

"So. I was going through twitter. And I came across something interesting."

Shay and I stared at each other.

"You know what that is?" She asked.

We stayed silent.

"Well let me show you than"

She grabbed her phone and few seconds later showed us the 2 tweets that Shay and I said about us.

This can't be happening.

"So can you explain?" She said leaning on the chair.

We still stayed silent.

She sighed.

"OK than. I'll talk. I like you guys as a couple. But I don't know. On this show there is a lot of kissing and people get jealous. And when they get jealous they fight."

"Tomorrow I will tell you if you guys can date or not."

"What do you mean tell us if we can date or not?" I heard Shay speak.

"You have no right to tell us who we can date"

"Yes Shay. This show brought you guys together. Look. I don't like doing this. But if you guys break up or if you guys get jealous it won't be good for the show."

"That's not fair!"

"Leave guys. You'll be hearing me calling you guys around 9:00 AM and tell you if you can or not. Bye." She said.

Shay got up and I followed her. We both got out of the office.

"Shay wait up" I said.

"Can we go to your dressing room? I-I don't wanna see the others right now"

"Yeah of course" I said

I grabbed her hand and we walked until we reached my dressing room. I got in first and she followed me. She closed the door and leaned on it. She looked really sad. I walked towards her grabbed her hands and pinned them against the door and kissed her. She tried to pull away but couldn't.

"Kee- keegan not now" She said.

"Shannon cheer up." I said stopping the kiss but still in the same position.

"How the hell can I?"

"Our boss doesn't let us be together."

"And you think that that will stop us?"

She looked at the floor.

"Shannon right now I have you pinned against the door with no way out. You can't ignore me here. Please."

"I'm just scared" She said softly still looking down.

"Shan. Look at me."

She looked at me.

"I have waited 3 years to finally call you my girlfriend. I'm not gonna let Marlene break us up and I'm not giving up on us. I love you. Trust me OK?"

She smiled and kissed me.

Suddenly we heard a knock on the door and we both sighed.

We opened the door and saw Tyler, Ashley and Troian.

"OK what did she say?" Ashley said and walked right in the room.

"She will call us tomorrow if we can date or not." I said and sat down on the couch Shay followed.

"What?! Is she freaking serious?" Troian said sounding pissed.

"Troian calm down. There's nothing we can do" Shay said.

"No. She has no right to do that to you guys." Tyler said.

"Hey where's Ian and Lucy?" I said trying to change the subject.

"They are shooting a scene with Norman" Ashley said as she sat down next to Shay on the couch trying to comfort her.

"Keegan don't change the subject." Troi said.

"Than what the hell am I supposed to do?" I said as I got up getting angry.

"You cant let her do that to you guys."

Moment of silence.

"I knew this was to good to be true" I said quietly breaking the silence, trying to hold my tears.

"You know what? That's it." Troian said storming off.

We didn't have any chance to stop her. She was already gone.

**Troian's P.O.V**

I was too angry. From how long I known Keegan I had never seen him this happy. I'm not gonna let Marlene ruin there relationship even if that means shouting at my boss. I arrived at her door. I didn't even knock I just went in.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I said.

Marlene was sitting behind of her desk reading.

"Troian! Have you ever heard of knocking. What do you want?"

"How can you not let Keegan and Shay date?"

She sighed.

"Because if I did than they might break up and things get awkward or people get jealous."

"Oh bull crap!"

"TROIAN!"

"Why are you taking this so seriously?"

"Because Shay and Keegan are my friends and I feel for them! You have no idea what Keegan have been through when Shay was with Jon and now he finally got her. But now you're here trying to ruin the relationship! They both love each other so much and you should let two people be together. I had never seen those two be this happy before." I said shouting.

"I will tell them my decision tomorrow. Now get out. You soon have a scene."

I stormed off and went straight to Keegan's dressing room to find Shay's head tugged in Keegan's chest and Keegan playing with her hair. They both were trying to hold there tears. Tyler and Ashley where trying to comfort than.

"Guys?" I said.

Tyler and Ashley looked at me giving me a weak smile.

"Guys I'm just gonna go. My scenes are done for today." Shay said and got up from his chest.

Keegan grabbed her hand and pushed her in front of his face giving her a soft, sad kiss. This was heart breaking.

"I-Il text you." Keegan tried to say holding his tears.

She got up and went for the door.

"Bye guys." She said and left the room.

I went and sat next to Keegan.

"You OK buddy?" I said.

Why did I even ask him that?

"No." He said his eyes tearing up more.

"Keegan don't be sad. Marlene isn't that cruel. She will let you date. don't worry." Ashley said.

"Yeah Ashley is right." Tyler said.

"Hey Troi? Where did you go?" Keegs asked me.

"I talked to Marlene."

"What about?"

"Not important."

He sighed.

"You guys are right. I'm not letting Marlene do this to us. I'm gonna go talk to her." Keegan said as he stood up and left the room.

**Special thanks to '**dominiquehosford**'**** for the Marlene idea. Next chapter up soon : ) and please keep up the reviews and tell me some story ideas. Because I ran out and than I would have to stop the story : ( **


	17. Chapter 16

**Keegan's P.O.V **

When I left my dressing room I headed straight to Marlene's Office. When I arrived I knocked.

"Ohh what now?" I heard her say.

"I need to talk to you." I said.

I heard her sigh.

"Come in"

I went in.

"Look Marlene please don't break us up."

"Keega-"

"No. Please."

She sighed.

"I don't like it when co-workers date." She said.

"So? Just because were cost-workers doesn't mean we cant be in love"

"I'm sorry Keegan"

"You know what no. You are not gonna break us up. Marlene I have waited for so long to finally call Shannon my girlfriend. I love her so much! She makes me happy more than any body can. I feel complete when I'm with her and I fell in love with her instantly. I am not gonna let you break us up."

"Keegan? You know I can always find a new Toby and a new Emily? Right?"

When I heard those words I just starred at her shocked.

"Fine than. Bye." I said softy and left the room in total defeat.

I went to my dressing room. Ian and Lucy were here now. Great. I just want to be alone or with Shay right now.

"Hey we heard about the news are you OK?" Lucy said as she saw me walking through the door.

"No" I said and sat on the couch next to Tyler.

"What did you tell her?" Tyler asked.

"How I feel." I said and covered my face with my hands.

"And what did she say?" Troian asked.

"**You know I can always find a new Toby and a new Emily? Right?**" I quoted

"WHAT" Ian said.

"She doesn't mean that. Than all the PLL fans will hate her because the fans love you and Shay"

"Yeah well I don't think she cares about that"

"Troi do we have a scene today?"

"Yeah we have 3 scenes. First one starts in like 10 more minutes." She said.

"I'm going to Shay's house after the scenes" I said.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

I sighed.

"Shay's at risk on loosing her job because of me. I'm gonna end it before Marlene does anything stupid."

"What? No no no no. You are not gonna do that." Lucy said.

"Yeah I am."

"Keegan its not because of you. She loves you as much as you love her." Tyler said.

"Yeah sure she does."

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Its stupid"

"No tell us" Ian said.

"Its just that Shay haven't said 'I love you' to me and I did. I'm just guessing she doesn't feel exactly how I feel." I said my eyes tearing up.

"Keegan I know Shay. She is not good at those stuff. Give her time" Ashley said.

"Guys I just wanna be alone for awhile."

"We understand" Lucy said.

"Ill come by for the scene" Troian said.

I saw them as they left the room. Tyler closed the door behind him.

I wonder how Shay's doing.

**Shay's P.O.V **

When I left the building I went straight to the car fast so I wouldn't bump into anyone. I went in started the engine and left. Few minutes later I arrived at my block. When I left the car I saw 2 fans coming my way.

Crap.

"OMG SHAAYY!" One of them shouted.

"Hey" I said trying not to show that I was crying.

"Can you sign this please please?" The other said showing her PLL poster.

"Sure" I said

She handed me a pen and the poster and I started signing.

The other fan talked.

"So is it true? That you and Keegan are dating?" She asked.

When I heard her ask that I felt my heart drop.

"Umm yeah we are" I said giving them a fake smile.

"Here you go" I said and gave her the poster and pen back.

"Thank you Shay"

"No worries. I have to go. Bye guys." I said.

"Bye Shay! We love you"

"Love you too" I said as I turned around.

I went in my block and seconds later I arrived in front of my apartment. I opened the door and went in.

I changed in more comfortable clothes and just went in bed. I didn't even care that its still 6:00 PM. I just wanted to sleep maybe Ill forget.

- **Few hours later **-

**Keegan's P.O.V**

When I was done with all my scenes it was 9:00 PM. I said bye the others and left. I didn't even look at Marlene. I was to hurt. I arrived at my car hopped in and was headed to Shay's house to do something I know I will regret. I finally arrived in front of her block. When I was going in I got a text.

**Troian: Don't do anything stupid. – Troian, Tyler, Ian, Lucy and Ashley**

I put my phone away and went in the building. I knocked on her door. When I was about to knock for the second time she opened. She looked sleepy. Even sleepy she looks cute.

"Hey"

"Come in" She said as she rubbed her eyes.

I went in and closed the door. She sat on her sofa and I sat next to her.

"You OK?" I asked.

"No. You?"

"Nope"

"Look Shannon maybe we should talk"

She looked at me curiously.

Here it goes. I don't want to do this. I love her. But you know what they say. **'If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were.**'

"Today I went to talk to Marlene again. And…"

"And?" She said

"She said.** 'You know I can always find a new Toby and a new Emily?Right?'"** I quoted again.

"WAIT WHAT?"

"Yeah I know right. So um."

She looked at me. I can sense that she looked scared from her eyes.

"L-let's just break up. I-I don't want you to get fired because of me" I said my eyes tearing up and my voice breaking.

I cant believe I said that to Shannon Ashley Mitchell. She just looked at me.

"W-what do you mean break up? You said you're not gonna give up on us. A-and that you love me." She said her eyes watering.

"I-I know" I said and stood up.

"Keegan don't go." I gave her my back and was starting to walk towards the door.

"Keegan! If you leave that would mean that you gave up on us!" She said as I heard her stand up.

I can sense that she is about to cry. I kept walking to the door my heart broken and tears falling.

When I reached for the door knob.

"Keegan I LOVE YOU."

And than I stopped. She just told me 'I love you'. I just stared for a few seconds trying to process on what she just told me. When I did I walked back to her and kissed her passionately. Both of us with tears falling. We pulled away after sometime.

"I love you too" I said and kissed her again.

We stopped and hugged each other.

"Sorry" I said still hugging her.

She hugged me tighter.

"Tomorrow will be OK." She said and released the hug. I smiled at her.

"You should go back to sleep. Sorry for bothering you. Long day tomorrow huh?" I said.

"Yeah."

I kissed her once more and went to the door. I opened the door and left. She said 'love you'. Shannon Ashley Mitchell said 'I love you' to me. I must be dreaming.

** - the next day -**

Shay P.O.V I was headed to Keegan's dressing room. He told me to go there until Marlene calls us. My goosebumps are getting goosebumps. I arrived at Keegan's room and knocked. "Its open" He said. I went in and saw him on the sofa.

"Heeey beautiful" He said as I walked towards him.

"Hey" I said.

I sat down next to him and placed my head on his chest. We just stayed there until.

** "Shay and Keegan to Marlene's office now."** We heard Marlene say.

We got up and headed to her office nervously.

** I hope you guys like this chapter and how Shay said ' I love you' for the first time to Keegan. Please review If I should continue and I have no ideas! So tell me suggestions or I might stop :/ thanks for reading :DD**


	18. Chapter 17

**Shay's P.O.V **

Keegan and I just arrived in front of Marlene's office.

"Shannon before we walk in remember that I love you. OK?" He said and kissed me.

"I love you too" I said as I hugged him.

Finally I can say 'I love you' to Keegan and it feels great.

Keegan knocked and seconds later Marlene opened the door.

"Come in" She said and walked back to her desk.

We followed her and sat on the chairs.

"So how are you guys?" She asked.

"O-OK" Keegan said and I nodded.

He sounded nervous which was actually kinda cute.

"Good good."

We just stared at her. I think she is taking this slow on purpose to make us more nervous.

"So. I've been thinking a lot. And Uhh… There's no easy way to say this but-"

Marlene was stopped by the sound of her door. Some one was knocking.

She sighed.

"Come in" She said.

We turned around and saw Tyler, Ashley, Lucy, Ian, Troian and Julian coming in.

"Marlene before you tell them anything there is something we should tell you." Tyler said.

"What?" She said angrily.

"I'm dating Ashley." Tyler said.

"And I'm dating Ian" Lucy said.

"And I'm with Julian" Troian said.

Keegan just looked at me in confusion.

"What?" She asked confused.

"So if you're gonna fire Shay and Keegan looks like you have to fire all of us." Tyler said stepping closer.

"But that would be stupid" Ashley said.

I saw Marlene giving us a stare.

"Did you guys plan this? Is this one of your ideas to make sure ill let you date?" She asked us.

"No" Keegan said.

"We have no idea what's going on here"

She sighed.

"I know that you guys are not really dating but you're doing this because of Shay and Keegan. And I respect that. You should leave and let me talk to the couple.

They all nodded and left the room one by one. Marlene waited for all of them to leave until she spoke again.

"You guys really love each other?"

"Words can't explain how much I lover her." Keegan said looking at me.

I smiled at him.

"OK fine."

"Fine?"

"You guys can date"

"WHAT?" Keegan said jumping.

"You can date."

"Ohh my God!" Keegan said smiling.

I can't believe this.

I got up and hugged Marlene. Keegan followed.

"You have no idea how happy I am. Thank you so much Mar!" I said.

"Don't worry guys. Now some rules"

We nodded in confusion.

"You guys can't get jealous when your characters have a kiss scene or a love scene. If you guys break up make it normal if you have a scene together."

We nodded. We were about to leave and Marlene spoke one last time.

"Ohh last thing! No sex in this place."

Keegan and I just stared at each other. I never actually thought about Keegan and I having sex. Maybe because it would be early in our relationship and I don't think I'm ready. This was awkward.

"Uhh. Don't worry Mar. Thanks again." Keegan said and opened the door.

When we opened the door we saw the others waiting for us. They were all smiling so I think that they heard the conversation. We saw Marlene coming again.

"As for you guys. If any of you are really dating, tell me and I will let you date." She said giving all of us a smile.

"Really? That's awesome. Thanks Mar." Ashley said.

"You're the boss" Ian said.

When Marlene left I saw Keegan coming towards me. As he did he lifted me and started spinning me around.

"Keegan put me down" I said as I laughed.

He put me down and kissed me. We eventually pulled away when we heard the others laughing.

"Guys. Thank you so much!" Keegan said.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for you guys she wouldn't let us date" I said.

"That's what friends are for." Lucy said.

"Hey any way. Is it true? Maybe one of you guys are really dating?" Keegan said giving them a wink.

"Weeeeell" Tyler said.

"Weeell?" Julian said with his British accent.

"Ashley and I are gonna go on a date today. We will see from there." Tyler said looking at Ashley who was smiling at him.

"Oh my God!" Troian said.

"Im soo happy for you Ash!" I said and hugged her.

"Me too"

"Any ways. Me and Shannon need to leave" Keegan said.

"We do?" I asked as I pulled away for Ashley embrace and looked at him.

"Yes we do. We need uh… to … read lines. I-in my dressing room. OK bye."

He grabbed my hand pulled me to his dressing room. When we arrived we sat on the couch and I grabbed my phone but Keegan snatched it from my hand and sat it on the table.

"Heeey! Why did you do that for?"

He just smiled at me and came closer.

"You OK?"I asked curiously.

He just smiled again.

I saw him as he grabbed my legs and sat them on his lap. He pulled me closer until our heads were inches away from each other.

I couldn't help it anymore so I kissed him. I felt him smile into the kiss and than felt his hands around my waist. So I started playing with his hair and heard him groan. Keegan than started playing with the bottom of my shirt and I started kissing his neck which eventually led to me ending up on top of him.

"Hey Shan" He said.

"Mmmmmm?"

"H-how do you feel about me and you uhhh…"

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"Me and you h-having sex?"

I got up and starred at him.

"I-I mean not now. But Marlene mentioned it and I'm curious"

Well this isn't awkward at all.

"I-I don't know." I said.

"I don't think I'm ready." I said shamelessly trying to avoid his eyes.

"You OK Shan? I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable"

"N-no its OK"

"I shouldn't had said anything. I don't want you to think that I was pressuring you."

"Keegan it's OK. Just not now. Maybe later in our relationship."

He smiled and kissed me.

**Keegan's P.O.V**

This is awesome! Our boss lets us be together. I thought of asking Shay how she feels about us having sex. Not for us to do it now, just to know. Half of me is glad I asked her but half of me not so much because I feel that I made Shay uncomfortable.

We continued our make out session for a while but we eventually got interrupted by Sasha.

"Heeey gu- Wooow sorry I didn't mean to interrupt something." She said as she went in the room without knocking.

"Uhh-no it's OK" Shay said as she got off of me and stood up I followed.

"Sorry guys."

"Its fine" I said.

"Wait before I tell you why I'm here what did Marlene say? Can you guys date?"

We just smiled at her.

"Ill take that as a yes." She said.

"Anyways Marlene sent me here to tell you guys that tonight we will have the season 3 wrap party"

"Ohh awesome" I said.

"OK. Well I have to tell the others. Byeeeee" She said as she closed the door.

"Tonight should be good." I said and kissed her.

**Hope you like this chapter and sorry for any spelling mistakes. Make sure to review and tell me story suggestions! New chapter out soon so review for faster updates!**

**Bdw thanks **'Meigha' **for the idea :) **

**And thanks **'rsbchamp2' & 'Guest' **for the ideas, sorry I didn't do your idea but I had already wrote this but I really loved the idea! **


	19. Chapter 18

**Keegan's P.O.V **

Tonight was the night of the season 3 wrap party. We finished work 2 hours ago and I went to my apartment. I was picking Shay up around 8:00 PM which is an hour from now. I should probably get ready.

I went to my wardrobe and decided to go classic. I got a grayish bluish sweater and jeans. I wore them and went to feed Minin when I was done it was about 7:45. Thought I should leave early. Before I left I remembered my beanie, I got it and left.

I arrived at Shay's block and parked my car in front of the building. I went in and got in the elevator. When I arrived in front of her door I arranged my beanie and knocked. Seconds later the door flew open to see Shay in a black dress. She looked so gorgeous.

"Hey beautiful" I said smirking.

"Hey handsome"

"You look gorgeous." I said and kissed her cheek.

"And you look cute."

She is soo awesome!

I just gave her a smile.

"Uhh let me just get my stuff.

"OK babe"

Few moments later I saw her coming. She closed the door and we left the building. We went to my car and 10 minutes later we arrived. We got in and saw Lucy, Ian, Ashley, Tyler, Troian, Patrick, Julian, Janel, Nia and others.

We went up to Troian and Patrick.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Toby" Patrick said.

After a while Tyler and Ashley joined us and we ended up goofing around. The party was moving fast. We took some pictures together, had some drinks, ate and danced around.

"Hey Keegan. Can you go and get some more drinks from the back?" Marlene asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Ill come with." Shay said.

We both left the room hand in hand until we arrived at where the drinks were. As I opened the door we heard some one from behind.

"Hello Shay" The man said.

We turned around to see Jon. Shay's ex.

Crap.

**Shay's P.O.V**

"Jon what the hell are you doing here?" I said.

"Well I heard that the new couple was gonna be here so I had to come to congratulate them" He said and walked towards Keegan.

"You're not suppose to be here." Keegan said.

He started laughing.

"So you chose him over me? This douche?"

"Listen to me. You really need to leave" Keegan said.

"Ohh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?" Jon said stepping closer to Keegan.

This is not gonna end well.

They just stared at each other but than I saw Jon punching Keegan in his stomach. Keegan covered his stomach as he yelled in pain. He punched him there again. Keegan tried to stop him but couldn't. He eventually fell on his knees gasping for breath.

"JON WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I said as I sat on my knees and tried to comfort Keegan.

He just smiled.

I saw Jon sitting on his knees next to Keegan. He came closer to his ear and whispered: "That's what you get for stealing her."

He got up and grabbed my hand with him.

"Jon leave me alone!" I yelled.

"L-leave her a-alone" I heard Keegan say in weakness.

He grabbed me and pushed my by the wall. He started kissing my neck as I yelled.

"J-jon stop it."

Suddenly I felt his hands on the bottom of my dress and he was pulling it up.

"Jon leave her alone!" Keegan said trying to stand up.

"Shut up douche."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into one of the rooms. As we went in he started unzipping my dress. I tried to kick him but he was stronger than me. When the zipper was all the way down he started kissing my neck again and left a love mark.

"K-keegan help" I tried to yell.

"Shut up." He said.

He stopped and went to the door to unlock it.

"No way out. Looks like your precious boyfriend cant help you know"

"You're sick"

He came towards me and tried to pull my dress off.

What Jon didn't notice is that the doors had a part glass on it.

I tried to stop him from pulling my dress off. As I was gonna give up I heard glass breaking. It was Keegan. He broke the glass with the fire extinguisher.

He unlocked the door and opened it. I saw his face heating up as what he saw Jon doing. Keegan grabbed him by his shoulder and pushed him down the floor. He went on top of him and started punching his face.

"No one does that to Shannon. No one touches Shannon that way. And NO ONE forces Shannon to do things she doesn't want to." I heard Keegan yell.

"Dude OK. I-I'm sorry." Jon said in total defeat.

Suddenly we saw Marlene and Ian running inside.

"What the hell is going on here?" Marlene said.

Keegan got up.

"This douche came here punched me and abused Shannon." Keegan said shouting.

I saw Keegan walking towards me and hugged me.

"T-thank you" I said softly.

I felt Keegan zip my dress up again.

"I'm calling the police." Ian said.

Keegan made sure that Jon didn't leave.

Few minutes later the police arrived at took Jon. As the police left I saw Ashley, Lucy and Troian come up to me.

"Oh my God Shay. Are you OK?" Ashley said and hugged me.

"Yeah" I said.

Keegan than came next to us.

"You're the hero dude." Troian said.

Eventually we all left the place and went to get some sleep. Keegan and I went to the car and drove to my place since he was my ride. The whole drive was silence. It was too awkward. When we arrived I was about to leave but Keegan grabbed my hand.

"Shannon are you gonna be OK?" He asked.

"Yeah…Thank you"

He smiled at me and gave me a kiss.

"Ill always protect you." He whispered.

" I love you." I said.

"I love you too."

"Now go get some sleep and forget about today."

"Yeah ill try." I said.

When I opened the car door Keegan spoke again.

"Hey almost forgot. What did Jon mean about you choosing me over him?"

I sighed.

"Jon and I broke up because he told me to choose between him or you. And I chose you"

"Really?" He said his eyes glowing.

"Yes." I said and kissed him one last time.

"I love you so much."

" I love you too"

I got out of the car and thanked Keegan again. That's the day I realized that Keegan would be there to protect me.

**Thanks for reading! Today I thought of writing something different. I hope you still like it : ) Please review any suggestions. I mean any! Ill be willing to write anything. I will upload next chapter when I get 3+ reviews :) **


	20. Chapter 19

**Keegan's P.O.V**

So the season 3 wrap party was yesterday. That means that filming is done for now, which means that I finally have some free time. I couldn't sleep today. I was just thinking about what Jon did to Shay yesterday, and how she must have felt. I just hope that she is OK.

It's about 9:00 AM. I think Shay's awake now. Maybe I should send her a text.

**Keegan: Good morning beautiful xxx. Did you sleep OK?**

When I sent the text I went to feed Minin and when I got back I saw that I had a new message from Shay.

**Shay: Hey. No. I didn't even sleep. You? **

**Keegan: Why? :( **

**Shay: I can't get yesterday off my mind. **

**Keegan: Me too baby :(. Do you have plans today? Because I can try to make you feel better ;) xxx**

**Shay: Be here as soon as you can and hurry up. I need you xx**

I love it how she makes me feel needed sometimes. I feel so sorry for Shay though.

I got ready as fast as I could and after some time I was headed to her place. I finally arrived in front of her door. I knocked and the door opened immediately to see Shay in a sweater and shorts. She's so cute.

"Helloooo cutie" I said smiling.

"Hey"

"Come in"

I went in and saw her close the door. As she did she went in the kitchen and I followed her. I sat on one of the chairs that were placed behind the kitchen counter.

"Want anything to drink?" She asked.

"Water please"

She grabbed to cups from one of the cupboards and got the water. She set them on the counter in front of me. I couldn't help it anymore so I grabbed Shay from her waist and pulled her to sit on top of me. She turned around to face me so my legs were between hers.

"I like this" I said smirking.

She smiled and kissed me.

We pulled away after sometime and Shay placed her head on my shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're here" She said.

I grabbed her head so she could look at me.

"Shannon don't be sad."

"How? The guy that I had dated for a long time tried to beat the crap out of my boyfriend and tried to rape me" She said and tugged her head in my neck.

I held her tighter trying to show her that I was there for her.

"Shannon I hate seeing you like this."

She looked at me giving me a sad smile.

"Sorry"

"Remember that Jon will never bother you again. OK?" I said trying to make her feel safe.

She nodded.

I started to look at her but something on her neck caught my eyes. A love mark.

"Hey. What's this?" I said as I removed her hair from the way to show her.

She tried to look down but I think she knew on what I was telling her about.

"What do you think?" She said sadly.

"Jon did this to you?"

"No I went with another man. Of course Jon did this to me"

"That son of a b-"

"Keegan" Shay said stopping me.

"I should have been there sooner. If I haven't been such a baby I would have been there in time and this would have never happened and you w-"

"Keegan!" She said once more stopping me

"Stop blaming this on you! It's not your fault. Can we please stop talking about yesterday."

"Yeah" I said and kissed her.

**Shay P.O.V **

Keegan and I were in a heated make out session but unfortunately we got interrupted by my phone ringing. I heard Keegan groan as I pulled away.

"Ohh look it's my mum" I said as I got off of him.

"This will just take a minute"

"Hurry up or Ill miss you"

I went to another room to answer it.

"**Hey momma" I said to the phone. **

"**Shaay!" She said from the other end.**

"**Listen I don't wanna bother you a lot but I heard that you're done filming. Is that true?" **

"**Yeah mum its true" **

"**That's great! Than will you visit us? You can stay for a week or two. We miss you over here." **

"**Uhh week or two? That's a little long" **

"**I thought you would love the idea." **

"**What? No mum I do. It's just what about Keegan. I'm not gonna leave him for 2 weeks." **

"**Well if he doesn't have plans tell him to come with. We do have a spare bed room." **

"**Really mum? You would do that?" **

"**Of course honey" **

"**Thanks you're the best. Ill text you when ill be coming and if Keegan is coming OK?" **

"**OK honey. Wait is he there?" **

"**Y****eah" **

"**Ohh. Than I must have interrupted something. Ill leave you. Tell him I said hi. Bye Shay love you" **

"**Bye mum love you too." **

I hung up and went to the kitchen. He was were I left him but on his phone. So I went and hugged him from the back.

"Heey" I said putting my head on his shoulder.

"Hey babe"

"Watcha' doin?" I asked and looked at his phone.

"Just tweeting."

"What did you tweet?"

He showed me.

**Keegan Allen ** KeeganAllen

With my girl shaymitch

"I love you" I told him and hugged him tighter.

"I love you more." He said and faced me.

"No. I love you more" I said and placed my forehead to his.

"Nooo. I love you more"

"You know I can do this all day right? Until I win?"

"Challenge accepted." He said smirking.

"I would but than I wouldn't be able to tell you why my mum called."

"OK fine. Why she call?" He said as he grabbed me from my waist and pulled me more closer to him.

"First of all she told me to tell you hi from her"

"Well tell her I said hi too"

"OK. And the other thing is she told me to visit them. For 1 or 2 weeks"

"Wait that means in Canada."

"Yeah"

"So I have to wait for like 2 weeks to see you again?" He said sounding sad.

"That's the first thing that popped in my head. Soooo I want you to come with me"

"Come with you? To your parents house? Ummm"

"You don't want to?"

"N-no I do its just ill be nervous"

"Come on! It will be fun! You'll meet my parents. Please? For me?"

"You're right. It will be fun."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes" He said smiling and kissed me.

"Thanks" I said and hugged him.

"OK so when are we going?" he asked.

"When you can"

"I'm free so when you can"

"OK so tomorrow than?"

"Sounds perfect"

"Great Ill text my mum and than I need to pack" I said and kissed him.

"OK but before packing we need to continue what we left off." Keegan said winking at me.

"Yes sir."

I got my phone out and texted my mum.

**Shay: Keegan told you Hi :P And ill be coming tomorrow if that's ok with you. Keegan will be coming as well. **

**Momma: Sounds great honey! We can't wait to see you and Keegan again. We will be waiting for you guys!**

**I hope you like this chapter :) Next chapter will be out when I get 3+ reviews. So review if you want to know what happens next ;) And please leave ideas! Thanks for reading!**

**Oh and '**Meigha'** you should totally make an account here :))**


	21. Chapter 20

**Keegan's P.O.V**

Shay and I were going to Shay's parents tomorrow so she was packing and I decided to help her. We were packing clothes in her bedroom.

"You know you don't need to help me right?" She said.

"I know. But if I had an extra second to spend with you. I will"

"You're so sweet"

"I know" I said winking at her and she rolled her eyes.

"OK so that's done. What's next?" I asked.

"Uhh… You don't need to help me with these." she said.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"You know. Girl stuff"

"Ohh I get it"

I walked from behind her and grabbed her waist and started kissing her neck.

"Get what?" She said smiling as I kissed her neck.

"Girl stuff = bras, panties and tampons"

"Hey I don't pack my tampons in this luggage."

"OK. Sorry for not packing tampons before"

"Well this conversation is turning weird"

I giggled and turned her around to kiss her. But she stopped me.

"Not now. Packing first" She said teasing me.

"You're mean"

She smiled at me.

"So do you still want my help? Or do you want me to leave so you can pack your 'girl stuff'? Its OK with me. Maybe you want your privacy."

"Nahh it's OK now"

I watched her as she went to one of her closet drawers and opened it. She grabbed some bras and came to place them in the luggage as she did she went back again for some panties. I have no idea why but I just stared at the bras.

"You look like you never seen a bra before"

"What? No I just umm… I don't know. Sorry"

She smiled at me. She placed the panties and closed the luggage.

"OK I'm done"

"Finally!"

I grabbed her and pushed her on the bed.

"Heey!" She said lying on the bed starring at me.

She looked so cute.

"Sorry." I said and laid on top of her.

"This time I'm on top of you."

**- 1 hour later -**

**Shay's P.O.V **

Keegan and I where headed to Keegan's place after our make out session. Since he helped me pack I thought I can return the favor. We finally arrived at his apartment. Keegan hurried inside and pulled me with him.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" I asked laughing.

"Because if I pack fast than that means we can have more time together."

We went in his bed room and he got the luggage and placed it on the bed. He opened the closet.

"OK come and choose the most sophisticated clothes."

"Why?" I said walking towards him.

"Uhh… You know"

"Is this because you're meeting my parents?" I said stepping closer to him.

"What? N-no" he said avoiding my eyes.

"Keeegan come on. They are just my parents."

"Yeah but what if they don't like me? I have to impress them."

"I don't care about there opinions. Ill still love you and nothing will change my mind. But they will for sure love you."

He smiled at me and kissed me.

"So get your comfortable clothes. OK?"

"Fine."

He grabbed some clothes and threw them in the luggage. I went on the other side of the bed and laid on top of it watching him pack.

"Heey I thought you were gonna help me"

"Yeeeah I know"

"Than why aren't you?"

"Because you look cute when you pack"

I saw him smile.

"I'm forgetting something." He said and looked around.

"Boxers?"

"Ohh yeaaah"

I shook my head as he went to one of his drawers.

"And socks as well" He said looking back at me.

He grabbed some of each and placed them in the luggage. He closed it and placed it by the door.

"Finally." He said joining me on the bed.

"We have to make this night perfect." He said.

I moved closer and laid my head on his chest.

"Why?"

"Because now we have like 2 weeks without being alone."

"We will have time alone."

"Yeah but not as much as now"

"What do you wanna do than?"

"I'm hungry"

I giggled.

"Me too"

"Ohh! I know! Lets make pizza" He said.

"Oooor you make pizza and I eat."

"No. You're gonna help me."

"OK. Fine"

He got up from the bed but I didn't.

"Get up lazy ass" He said.

"No."

"Don't make me carry you"

I just starred at him.

"OK than."

I saw him coming to my side of bed. He grabbed me bridal style and started carrying me to his kitchen.

"Put me down!" I said giggling.

"I warned you baby"

We finally arrived at the kitchen and he put me down.

"Pizza time" He said and kissed my cheek.

Since I really didn't know how to cook that much Keegan did all the cooking and I brought him stuff.

"Cheese" He said.

"Yes sir"

I grabbed the cheese and gave it to him. He started shaving the cheese on the pizza.

"OK done"

"Yaay"

He grabbed the pizza, placed it in a dish and put it in the oven.

"OK what now?" I asked.

"Movie?"

"OK" I said smiling.

He grabbed me by my hand and walked me to his living room.

"Which movie?" He asked.

"I don't know"

"Something scary?"

"Ummm"

"Ill protect you"

"OK" I said smiling at him.

He walked to the T.V set where the D.V.D player was. And grabbed the DVDs.

"OK. Scary I have 'The Ring', 'Dark Floors', & 'Mirrors. Which one"

"The least scary"

I saw him give a small smile at me.

"Than its 'Dark Floors'"

He got the cover of the movie, opened it, grabbed the CD and put it in the D.V.D player.

We both went on the couch. I laid my head on this chest.

"Half way through the movie I have to pause it to get the pizza.

"OK"

We were half way through and a scary scene was next. I tugged my head in his chest because I was too scared. He held me tighter because he was scared too but the oven alarm went off because the pizza was done. He paused the movie.

"Be right back" He said and got up.

He wore his oven gloves and opened the oven.

He's so cute when he cooks.

I saw him grab the dish with the pizza on it. He got it out as fast as he can making sure he doesn't burn himself. He placed it on the counter.

"What do you want to drink"

"Anything."

"Coke good?"

"Yeah"

"Coke coming right up"

He grabbed the coke and 2 cups and started pouring. When they both were filled with coke he grabbed them. He gave one to me and the other set it on the table in front of me since it was for him. He went back to the kitchen and started slicing the cheesy pizza. He grabbed 2 plates and placed half the pizza on one plat and the other half in the other plat. He grabbed them and gave a plate to me.

"Thank you"

"Anything for you" He said and sat down next to me.

We watched the movie and ate the pizza but than it was time for me to leave since tomorrow it will be early for our trip to Canada.

"Come on. Ill drive you" Keegan said.

"You don't need to you know" I said as I got up.

"Yeah I need to" He said and got up as well.

"I need to make sure you arrive home safe plus you don't have a car"

"ok ok"

We got out and went to Keegan's car. He opened the car door for me and I went inside. He got in as well and started the engine. Few minutes later we arrived at my place and he stopped the car.

"Thank you" I said.

"You're welcome"

"Big day tomorrow"

"Don't make me more nervous than I already am"

"Don't be."

"Easy for you to say"

I rolled my eyes and I opened the door so I can leave.

"Wait I forgot something" He said.

"What?" I said turning around.

"This"

He grabbed me from my hand and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Ill be at your place tomorrow at 3:00AM"

"OK" I said kissing him back.

I got out of the car and went inside. Cant wait for tomorrow.

**Thanks for reading :). Next chapter out when I get 3+ reviews! So review if you want a new chapter. And leave ideas! Any type of ideas. **


	22. Chapter 21

**Keegan's P.O.V **

At around 3:00AM I arrived at Shay's place. I knocked and waited. When I was gonna knock for the third time she opened. When I saw her she looked sleepy.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah. I guess I didn't hear my alarm. Come in"

We both went in and went in the living room.

Let me just change and we leave.

"OK" I said giving her a kiss.

I watched her leave to the bedroom. She left the door open so I can see her. She went to her almost empty closet and picked some clothes. She placed them on the bed and looked at me. I looked at the floor fast so she wouldn't know that I was watching her. When I looked at her again she was smiling and I smiled back. She gave me her back and watched her remove her shirt. Looks like she wasn't wearing any bra. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She looked so cute. She put on her bra and shirt and than removed her pajama pants. She quickly wore her jeans and walked towards me.

"Were you trying to kill me?" I asked her.

She just kissed me.

"Be right back" She said.

She went to the bathroom and few minutes later she came out. I think she did some make-up. We both left and got a taxi. After some time we finally arrived at LAX. We didn't wait a lot for our plane to come and few hours later we arrived in Toronto. It didn't take us long to arrive at there house from there. When Shay was knocking the door I was arranging my hair to look more smart but Shay stopped me.

"Really?" She said.

"Sorry."

She smiled at me and gave me a kiss.

"Don't be nervous"

"Ill try"

And than the door opened to see Precious and Mark Mitchell.

"Shannon!" Her mother said and hugged her and her father followed her.

"Hey" Shay said smiling.

"We missed you so much!" Mark said.

"I missed you too"

Than they looked at me. My face was already burning.

"Keeeegaan!" Precious said.

"Hey Mrs. Mitchell. Mr. Mitchell."

"Come on now! Don't just stand there! Come in guys" Mark said.

We both came in with our luggage.

"Keegan help me put yours and Shay's luggage up stairs. Will yaa?" Mark said.

"Yeah of couse."

Mark grabbed Shay's luggage and I got mine and followed him upstairs.

When we got up stairs he started showing me around.

"OK so this will be Shay's bedroom. Let me just put the luggage inside."

After a few seconds he came out.

"And this right here will be yours" Mark said pointing to the room next to Shay's.

"Is that good"

"Yes. Thank you Mr. Mitchell."

I went in and placed the luggage next to the bed. When I got out Mark was waiting for me.

"All good?"

"Yeah"

"Than lets join the ladies"

I smiled at him and than followed him downstairs to the kitchen. When we arrived in the kitchen I saw Shay and her mum sitting next to the kitchen table. Mark sat next to Precious and I sat next to Shay. I saw Shay smile at me and I smiled back. We all just talked until it was time for lunch. Mark and Precious were cooking dinner and Shay and I were at the table waiting.

"You OK?"

"Yeah" I said and kissed her.

After some time they came with dinner and we all ate and talked. After dinner I insisted to help them out with the dishes and Precious finally excepted. Shay had left the kitchen to unpack her stuff. So it was me Mark and Precious in the kitchen.

"So Keegan tell us something about yourself." Mark said.

"Well I like photography."

"That's nice" Precious said placing a plate.

"Ill be right back." Precious said and left the room.

"Can we talk Keegan?" Mark said.

What does he wanna talk about? I'm getting nervous. Maybe I'm just overreacting

"Sure" I said and came closer to him.

"Do you love Shay?" He asked.

"Yeah sir. I do."

"So I would be disappointed if you break her heart."

"I wont sir. I love your daughter."

"Now look. I like you. You're better than the other guys that Shay brought home. So I don't want you guys to fight for something small. Don't give up on her OK?"

I gave him a wide smile. He likes me! Her dad likes me.

"Thank you Mr. Mitchell"

"Please. Call me Mark"

"OK Mark" I said smiling.

**Shay's P.O.V**

I was packing my stuff in my bedroom and than my mum came in.

"Hey Shay" She said.

"Hey maa"

She walked in next to me and started helping me.

"So Keegan is nice today"

I smiled at her.

"He looks good for you. I can see your connections. Don't loose him"

I smiled at her again.

"I mean I saw how he stares at you. He really loves you."

"And I love him"

"Good."

"Well Mark and I will be here all day. You and Keegan can stay as well"

"OK thanks. Ill talk to him"

"OK. Ill be down stairs than" She said and walked towards to door.

"Ill be down soon. And mum."

"Yes honey?"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For accepting Keegan"

"Don't worry. I really like Keegan."

I smiled at her and than she left.

When I was done packing I went down stairs and saw Keegan and my dad watching some game on TV and my mum reading. My dad and Keegan were really bonding and I loved it. I went and sat next to Keegan. Keegan greeted with by a kiss and caught my dad smiling at us. When Keegan and dad were screaming at the TV I snapped a picture of them and uploaded it on instagram saying 'bonding time with keeoone and my dad"

The day eventually passed really fast until Keegan and I were the only once down stairs since my parents were tired.

"I like your parents" Keegan said.

I smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"I told you not to be nervous."

"If you were in my place you would have been nervous as well"

"Ok fair enough"

Keegan grabbed my legs and placed them on his lap and moved me closer to his face.

"You're so beautiful" He said.

"You're so cute" I told him back.

"I love you so much Shannon"

"I love you too" I said and kissed him.

"Promise me something" I said after we pulled away from the kiss.

"Promise what?"

"That you would never give up on me. Even if we break up"

"I promise" He said and kissed my nose.

I smiled at him.

"Today I realized that what we have here."

"And what do we have?"

"Something real"

Keegan kissed me when he heard what I said.

"I never wanna loose you Shannon" He said placing his forehead to mine.

"Me too"

We just starred into each other's eyes but that I heard some small giggles.

We both turned around and saw my parents.

"Hey how long have you been there?" I asked.

"We never left." My dad said.

I faced Keegan and whispered 'sorry' to him and he smiled.

"You guys are so cute" My mum said.

"Well now we are really going. Come on honey lets leave them alone" My dad said.

"Goodnight" Keegan said.

"Yeah goodnight" I said.

We stayed there cuddling for like half an hour but than we both went to out rooms to get some sleep.

**Thanks for reading guys! I appreciate all your reviews. They always make my day so keep reviewing. Next chapter out when I get 3+ reviews. And please leave ideas. Because without ideas I will have to stop writing. **


	23. Chapter 22

**Shay's P.O.V**

When I got up it was about 9:00AM. I went to Keegan's room and found him sleeping.

"Wake up sleepy head" I said shaking his back to get up.

He turned around to look at me and opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw me.

"Good morning handsome."

He grabbed me from my hand and pulled me on top of him.

"Good morning beautiful. I like waking up to you" He said and kissed me.

We stayed there kissing but we got interrupted by my mum.

"Keegan breakfa- ohh sorry" My mum said and started laughing.

I quickly got off of him.

"Muuuum!" I whined.

"Sorry honey. Breakfast is down stairs." She said and left.

"Sorry" I said to Keegan.

He got out of the bed and walked towards me.

"Don't worry" He said and kissed me.

We both went downstairs and ate breakfast. After breakfast Keegan and I went to Keegan's room and just stayed there alone for a while but my dad came in.

"Hey guys" He said.

"Heey dad"

"Listen so Precious and I thought maybe we should go out to the dinner tonight. The four of us." He said.

I looked at Keegan and he was smiling at me so I took that as a yes.

"OK sure" I said.

"Great. Ill make the reservations for about 8:00PM. That's good?"

"Yeah. Thanks dad"

"No worries. Bye guys"

"Bye Mark" Keegan said.

I was a little tired at that time so I hopped on his bed and tugged my head in the pillow which smelled like Keegan.

"You tired?" Keegan asked.

"Yeah" I said and turned around.

"Well I can wake you up" He said smirking.

"Oh sure you can"

"Challenge accepted"

He came on top of me and kissed my forehead, my cheeks, nose and lips. He went lower and started kissing my neck. I moaned in pleasure and felt Keegan smile as I did. He went lower to my stomach. He lifted my shirt a little up and kissed my stomach a few times.

"Keegan as much as I love this you're making me more sleepy" I said stopping him.

"OK fine than" He said giving me an evil smile.

"Fine what?" I asked scared.

He grabbed my hands and pinned them. He left his left hand intertwine with mine but his right arm came lower. And seconds later he started tickling me. I tried to fight back but he's strong.

"K-eegan s-top" I said laughing.

"You're ticklish Shannon" He said laughing.

"And you're killing me!"

He finally stopped and saw him stare into my eyes.

"You're so adorable" He said.

I smiled at him.

This was my chance. With all my strength I had. I managed to flip us over so I was on top.

"My turn baby" I said.

I started tickling him as well and he was dying. This is awesome! But after 10 minutes I found my self in a heated make out session with him. Unfortunately we got interrupted my Keegan's phone ringing. He had gotten a message.

"Ill check it later." He said.

We carried on but few moments later my phone ringed. Looks like I have gotten a text message. I got off of him so we can check our phones.

We both checked our phones at the same time. I had gotten a message from Ashley.

**Ashely: Tyler and I are officially a couple! I'm so happy right now!**

I was so happy when I read the message and replied immediately.

**Shay: Ohh my God Ash im so happy for you! When we get back we have to do a double date and you have to tell me everything. **

When I put my phone away I looked at Keegan who was smiling.

"Who texted you?" I asked.

"Tyler" He said.

"Let me guess. Ashley and Tyler are a couple?"

"How did you know."

"Ashley texted me"

He smiled at me.

"I told Tyler that we should do a double date sometime. Is that OK with you?" he said.

"Yeah. I actually said that to Ashley"

After Keegan pulled away his phone we continued what we stopped.

**-Few hours later-**

**Keegan's P.O.V**

It was around 7:30PM. I was almost ready for dinner. I thought of wearing a suit tonight. I got one behind Shay's back since she said to get my comfortable clothes. It took me 10 minutes on my tie and still didn't get it right. I was never good with ties so I put it aside for now and tell Shay to do it for me. I went to the bathroom and arranged my hair. When I was done I went back to my room grabbed my tie, phone and wallet and left my room to Shay's room. I knocked and she opened the door. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress.

"You look handsome" She said.

"And you look beautiful"

"Do me a favor. Can you zip my dress up?" She asked while going in her room I followed.

"Only if you do my tie" I said showing it to her.

She giggled at me and I swear that was the cutest giggle I ever heard.

She grabbed my tie and placed it around my neck. I saw her work on the tie with her 'serious look' and she looked so cute.

"OK done now zip my dress up before it falls off" She said.

"I wish it did" I whispered.

WHY DID I SAY THAT?

"What?" She said.

"Nothing" I said looking at the floor.

I looked back and saw her smirking. She turned around so I can zip it for her. When I was done I started kissing her shoulders and she moaned.

"Keegan. We need to go down now" She said turning around to face me.

"Fine" I said and stopped.

We both went down stairs and saw Mark and Precious ready for dinner. We all got out and went to Mark's car. He was gonna drive, Precious in the passenger seat and Shay and I at the back. The drive to the restaurant was not that long. When we arrived we were lead by a nice waiter to our table and we started looking at the menus.

"What are you gonna eat?" I asked Shay.

"Im feeling pizza." She said.

I smiled at her.

"Than Ill take that as well."

"Ohh lets share it together than" She said

"OK. What type of pizza?"

"Margherita?

"Great." I said and kissed her.

"Decided on what you're gonna eat?" Precious asked.

"Yeah. Were sharing a pizza" I said.

"You? Shay asked.

"Were gonna have lobster" Mark said.

We ordered our food and drinks and after 10 minutes the food arrived. We all ate and talked about different things. We ate desserts as well. Precious and I had a chocolate cake and Shay had Ice cream. Mark didn't have dessert tough. Than it was time to go. We paid and left the restaurant. We arrived back at around 11:30PM. We all said goodnight and went upstairs to sleep. I went to Shay's room so she can help me remove my tie. I was scared that I would ruin it + to spend a little more time with her.

"You need to learn dude" She said and removed the tie from my neck.

"I know sorry"

"Don't apologize. I like arranging your tie" She said smiling at me and I kissed her.

"Well I should go. Good night baby" I said.

"Goodnight" She said and kissed me one last time.

I left the room and went to my room to change and sleep.

**Thanks again for reading! Next chapter out when I get 5+ REVIEWS so review! Please tell me any type of idea! I mean any! And thank you for all the positive feed back. Love you!**


	24. Chapter 23

**-1 week and 4 days later-**

**Keegan's P.O.V **

Today was the last day at Canada. Than were heading back to LA and meet Tyler and Ashley. They are the only people still in LA from the cast. The others are all on vacation. I was currently in the kitchen with Mark and Precious waiting for Shay. All my luggage were down stairs. I saw Shay coming down with the big luggage and immediately went to help her.

"I got it babe"

"Thanks"

I placed the luggage next to mine.

"Is there more up stairs?" I asked her.

"Yeah."

"Ill get them for you." I said and kissed her.

"Thanks"

I saw Shay go next to her parents. I think they were telling her to eat healthy and stuff.

I got the luggage fast from her room and went downstairs.

"All set?" Mark asked.

"Yuup" Shay said.

I went outside fast and waited for a cab. I finally got one and started placing the luggage in the trunk. When I was done I told the cab driver to wait a little. I went inside again to say good bye to Shay's parents.

When I went inside I saw Shay hugging Mark.

"Be care full honey" Mark said.

"I will" Shay said and pulled away.

She went to hug her mum and I waited.

"Come here son" Mark said to me with his hands open.

He called me 'son'. Awesome.

I went to hug him.

"Take good care of Shay now OK?"

"I will sir"

"Good"

Precious hugged me than. I pulled away after some time.

"I would like to see BOTH of you very soon now OK?" Precious said.

"Yeah mum you will. Bye. Ill miss you."

"We'll miss you as well. Love you honey"

"Love you too"

We both left and went inside the cab. We waved one last time and than the cab drove off. There was a little traffic so it took us a little longer to arrive. We arrived at the airport and waited for our plane. Luckily it didn't take a lot of time to arrive. Few hours later we were back in LA. We called another cab to go to our places to leave the luggage there. First we went to Shay's and than to mine. I got my car and texted Tyler to see where we meet.

**Keegan: Hey dude, were ready. Where do we meet? **

**Tyler: Starbucks? **

**Keegan: OK. Were on our way. **

**Tyler: Same. **

We arrived at Starbucks minutes later and sat down on a table and waited for the new couple to arrive.

"So did you have fun?" I asked Shay.

"Yeah You?"

"I had an awesome time. Because I was with you mostly"

She smiled at me and kissed me but as she did paparazzi appeared.

"Hey guys come on!" I said after I pulled away.

Shay just rolled her eyes and tugged her head in my chest trying to ignore them. A little while later they finally left.

"Why do paparazzi even exist" She said facing me again.

**Shay's P.O.V **

Finally I saw Ashley and Tyler walking in. As they came next to us I hugged Ashley and Keegan hugged Tyler. Than I hugged Tyler and Keegan hugged Ashley. As we sat down I immediately started asking questions.

"So how did it happen?"

"Well it just happened. I invited Ashley to my place and there was this moment when we starred into each others eyes. I felt the time going backwards for some reason and than I couldn't help it anymore so I kissed her."

"Awwwh" Keegan and I both said at the same time.

"So how was your trip? Did her dad beat you up?" Ash said jokingly.

"Really Ash?" I said smiling.

"The trip was awesome for your information" Keegan said.

"Did her parents like you?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah I think they did."

We all chatted for a while but than it was time for Ashley and Tyler to leave so we left as well.

"Hey Shan lets do something. Its still 11:00AM" Keegan said when we left the shop.

"OK what?"

"Its hot outside sooooooooo swimming?" He asked me.

"Uhhh OK" I said.

"You're awesome." He said and kissed me.

"Yeah I know."

"OK so its closer to my place from here will go there first so I can change than Ill drive to your place you change and swim. Sound good?

"Perfect"

We drove to Keegan's. When we arrived there I waited for him in his living room. He was really fast to change. He changed in like 5 minutes!

"OK let me get my stuff and we can leave"

"OK"

I saw him grab his beach towel, sun block, wallet and mobile. He placed them in a bag and he was done.

"OK done"

"Great" I said sitting up.

We went outside to the car and Keegan drove to my place. I opened the door and went to my bedroom and closed the door. I got my bikini, shorts and t-shirt. Keegan waited for me outside. I removed my shoes, trousers and panties and wore my bikini pants and shorts. I than removed my shirt and bra to were the bikini top. I was having a hard time with the string so I needed Keegan to do me a knot. I held the bikini top making sure it wont fall off for when Keegan comes. I than called him.

"Hey Keegan I need your help" I yelled so he can hear me.

He came in seconds later and saw him smiling when he saw me.

"Can you help me with this please?" I asked him giving him my back.

"Sure baby" He said.

He tied them both and than kissed my shoulder.

"Done."

"Thanks" I said giving him a smile.

I wore my shirt and got my stuff. We both left and went to Santa Monica beach.

**Keegan's P.O.V**

When we got out of the car we found a perfect place in the sand and placed our stuff there. We got out our towels and laid them on the sand.

Shay sat on her towel and I removed my shirt. I got out my sun block from the bag.

"Hey Shan can you put some on my back?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure. But you have to do on mine"

I smiled at her and sat in front of her. She opened her legs so I can go between them to be more closer. I felt her put sun block on my back and shoulders. Her hands were magical.

"OK done." She said and got up.

She handed me the sun block so she can remove her clothes. I watched her strip until she was only wearing her bikini. I just starred at her. She looked so perfect and beautiful.

"Keegan?"

"Huh?"

"You OK?"

"Yeah. You just amazed me on how perfect you are"

She smiled at me and gave me a kiss.

"Here do me sunblock." She said and sat in front of me.

I did some on her back and than placed the container in the bag.

Shay sat on her towel and laid down.

"Lets go swimming." I said.

"Now?"

"Yeah now."

"But I-"

She stopped as she saw me get up. I walked towards her.

"Keegan what are you doing?"

I grabbed her bridal style and carried her to the water. When I arrived stomach deep I started counting to 3.

"1."

"Keegan?"

"2." I said and swung her a little.

"Keegan no"

"3!." I said and threw her in the water.

I dived so I can meet her and we both go out in the same time.

"KEEGAN!"

"Yes?" I said smiling.

"You're gonna pay for this"

"Yeah and how's that?"

"Like this" She said and pushed me.

I fell on my back in the water. She fell on top of me and kissed me.

We stayed pushing each other and having an awesome time but than we decided to leave because we where tired.

I drove Shay to her place. We kissed good bye and than I left to my place and take a shower. Today was a perfect day.

**Thanks for reading! Review! Please or I might stop:/ don't want to feel like ive been writing this for no reason. And I want a favor from you. My friend owns a PLL page and I want you guys to like it pages/Pretty-Little-Liars-news/289543937825540?ref =hl**

**I would really appreciate it if you like it. Love you guys! Next chapter out soon.**

**Next chapter out when I get 5+ REVIEWS!**


End file.
